Trouble Maker
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: CHAP 5 UP. Do Kyungsoo sang juara umum ke2 diangkatannya, suatu hari mendapat tugas dari bapak Kepala Sekolah untuk menjadi tutor belajar dari seorang Trouble Maker bernama Kim Jongin. Tapi ia meminta syarat atas tugasnya, yaitu agar diizinkan bekerja sambilan. Karena ada seorang namja yang disukainya ditempat kerja sambilan. YAOI - KAISOO / KRISOO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Cast : **

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

and other cast;

**Genre :** Romance, School Life

**Rated :** T

SM Art High School - Boys School dengan namja-namja yang berprestasi dalam bidang akademik dan non akademik. Melarang keras siswa-siswanya untuk bekerja sambilan.

EXO Cafe - Cafe bergaya Eropa Classic dengan namja-namja tampan sebagai pelayannya.

Do Kyungsoo - Namja manis dengan mata bulat yang menawan, berumur 17 tahun. Merupakan juara umum kedua di angkatannya. Memiliki suara yang indah dan tergabung dalam Voice of SM Art High School. Bekerja di EXO Cafe karena sebuah kesialan -menurutnya-. Dan rela bekerja disana demi seorang namja yang ia sukai.

Kim Jongin - Namja tampan dengan kulit tan yang sexy, berumur 17 tahun. Siswa baru di SM Art High School yang suka membuat masalah. Memiliki bakat menari yang kemudian membawanya tergabung dalam Dance of SM Art High School. Berniat menggagalkan sebuah kisah cinta yang justru berakhir dengan ia yang juga terjebak didalamnya.

Wu Yifan - Namja tinggi dengan tatapan tajam yang mempesona, berumur 20 tahun. Bekerja sebagai pelayan di EXO Cafe. Sangat kaku dan hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat. Namun kemudian seorang datang dan berhasil membuatnya mencair dan bisa tersenyum dengan baik. Memiliki bakat rap yang tidak banyak diketahui orang.

**AUTHOR POV**

Suasana kelas mulai riuh sejak bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai dipagi hari yang mendung ini. Para siswa yang semuanya adalah namja itu satu per satu memasuki kelas dan mulai membicarakan anak baru yang katanya akan masuk kekelas ini.

"Kalau dia memiliki bakat rap, aku akan langsung mengajaknya bergabung dalam Rap Class." cetus Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus.

"Yah, semoga saja." tanggap Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kudengar dia sangat tampan dan sexy." dari arah belakang, Baekhyun ikut berbicara.

"Kau bahkan hanya mendengar." Luhan yang berada disebelah Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tapi aku mendengarnya dari sumber terpercaya." bela Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau dengar dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Im Seonsaengnim. Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah berbinar dan pipi yang bersemu merah." jawab Baekhyun.

"Uh, seonsaengnim centil itu?" Luhan menanggapi. "Baiklah, aku percaya karena seleranya sangat tinggi. Buktinya dia sama sekali tidak melirik Jongdae yang merupakan juara umum pertama dan sangat dibanggakan oleh kepala sekolah." tutur Luhan.

"Itu karena penampilan Jongdae yang sangat buruk dengan kacamata tebalnya." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ehm." seseorang berdehem dari meja sebrang. Oh, itu adalah Jongdae yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Ah, kita kembali ketopik awal. Soal anak baru itu." Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Yang jelas dia itu tidak mungkin secupu Jongdae." kali ini Baekhyun berbicara dengan berbisik. Takut-takut kalau Jongdae mendengarnya lagi.

"Dan jangan sampai sepintar Jongdae." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar, kini ikut berbicara.

"Kau takut mendapat saingan lagi?" Luhan terkekeh. "Oh, ayolah Kyungsoo. Kau itu juara umum kedua diangkatan kita. Meskipun kau juara kedua dikelas ini, tapi bahkan hasil rata-rata niaimu lebih tinggi dari hasil rata-rata nilai anak kelas sebelah yang mendapat juara satu." ujar Luhan yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Perbincangan mereka berakhir dengan masuknya Im seonsaengnim kedalam kelas bersama seorang namja.

"Selamat pagi seluruh muridku yang tampan." sapa Im seonsaengnim.

"Pagi seonsaengnim." jawab seluruh murid, kecuali...

"Ah lihat. Jongdae tidak pernah membalas sapaan dari Im seonsaengnim. Itu pasti karena dia sadar diri bahwa ia tidak termasuk dalam sapaan yang dilontarkan Im seonsaengnim." Baekhyun berbisik pada Luhan. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga mendengarnya.

"Saya membawa seorang tampan lagi untuk melengkapi kelas kalian." ujar Im seonsaengmin. "Nah perkenalkan dirimu." perintahnya kemudian.

Anak itu menatap Im seonsaengnim dan seluruh penghuni kelas dengan malas.

"Kim Jongin imnida." perkenalan singkat, padat, dan jelas dari anak baru itu. Tidak sesuai dengan harapan Im seosaengnim dan murid lainnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Im seonsaengnim.

"Satu pertanyaan." ucap Jongin.

Dan Chanyeol langsung mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol, silahkan bertanya." Im seonsaengnim mempersilahkan.

"Apa bakat yang kau punya, Jongin-ah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Membuat masalah." jawab Jongin.

Dan seluruh kelas terdiam.

.

Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sedang makan bersama dikantin. Ini adalah waktu istirahat.

"Kim Jongin itu benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang kubayangkan. Memang sih dia tampan dan sexy, tapi sangat menyebalkan." Baekhyun memulai percakapan.

"Dan juga, sepertinya dia tidak memiliki bakat selain membuat masalah seperti yang tadi dia katakan." Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Aku senang karena dia tidak memiliki tanda-tanda lebih pintar dari Jongdae." celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan mendengus.

"Sudahlah. Selama dia tidak membuat masalah pada kita, kita tak perlu merasa cemas." ujar Kyungsoo.

Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka kembali berkutat dengan makanan yang ada.

"Hoi, Huang Zitao berkelahi dengan anak baru dari kelas 2B." seorang anak berteriak kepada seluruh penghuni kantin.

Dan setelahnya, seluruh murid berlarian menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Apa dia baru saja menunjukkan 'bakatnya'?" Baekhyun menekankan kata terakhir.

"Lebih baik kita melihatnya." ujar Luhan.

Dan keempat orang itupun ikut berlari meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan ahjumma kantin yang mencak-mencak karena mereka semua belum satupun yang membayar pesanan. Poor Ahjumma.

Kyungsoo cs baru saja sampai diruang latihan Kungfu dan menemukan Kim Jongin dan Huang Zitao yang sudah sama-sama babak belur.

"Apa hanya segitu?" Jongin tertawa meremehkan. "Ayo tunjukkan jurus-jurus kungfumu padaku. Jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, maka itu berarti kau bukanlah yang terhebat di Kungfu Class ini." Jongin menyeringai.

"Brengsek!" Emosi Tao semakin tersulut dan kembali mengarahkan jurus-jurusnya pada Jongin.

Murid-murid yang menonton kejadian itu bersorak mengadu kedua orang tersebut.

"Jongin hebat juga. Padahal Tao adalah yang terbaik di Kungfu Class." cetus Chanyeol.

"Tapi Jongin tidak berkelahi dengan Kungfu." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Cara berkelahinya tidak memiliki seni. Urakan seperti preman. Tidak seperti Tao dengan semua jurusnya." Baekhyun berkomentar.

"Apa tak ada seorangpun yang berniat menghentikan mereka?" Luhan menginterupsi.

Ketiga orang itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"BERHENTI!" suara teriakan menggema didalam ruang latihan Kungfu tersebut. Choi seonsaengnim datang dan melotot pada seluruh penghuni ruangan. Perlahan penghuni ruangan itu menyusut. Kyungsoo cs lah yang pergi terakhir.

"Kim Jongin, Huang Zitao, ikut keruanganku sekarang!" perintah Choi seonsaengnim.

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Tao mengangguk patuh.

"Nah, begini lebih menyenangkan." Jongin menyeringai.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya...

"Kim Jongin mencorat-coret dinding sekolah!"

"Kim Jongin mengunci Jongdae didalam toilet dan ditemukan pingsan!"

"Kim Jongin menampar bokong Im seonsaengnim!"

"Kim Jongin merusak pintu ruang guru!"

"Kim Jongin tidak mengisi satupun jawaban pada lembar jawabannya."

"Kim Jongin berkelahi lagi!"

"Kim Jongin bla bla bla..."

Ini baru satu minggu Jongin berada di SM Art High Schooldan sudah dua kali mendapat Surat Panggilan. Ia bahkan menjadi terkenal dalam waktu yang singkat karena semua ulahnya.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan berakhirlah pelajaran.

"Sampai bertemu minggu depan, dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang saya berikan." ujar Park seonsaengnim menutup pertemuan hari ini. Kemudian ia segera meninggalkan kelas. Tidak peduli pada satu muridnya yang sepanjang pelajaran tidak sekalipun mendengar bahan ajar yang ia sampaikan karena lebih memilih berkutat dengan alam mimpi.

"Ah, ini buruk sekali. Kita satu kelompok dengan Kim Jongin." Baekhyun memelas.

"Bagaimana cara kita mengajaknya mengerjakan ini bersama?" Luhan bergumam. Jongin masih sibuk dengan mimpinya.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Kita kerjakan saja ini tanpa dia." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Soo, itu sangat tidak adil. Yang namanya tugas kelompok kan harus dikerjakan berkelompok, bersama-sama." Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa kalian benar-benar akan mengajaknya dan berakhir diruang guru karena ia memancing emosi kalian kemudian berkelahi dengannya? Atau kalian mau berakhir pingsan seperti Jongdae waktu itu?" Kyungsoo mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Shireo! Baiklah. Kita kerjakan berempat saja." putus Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah.

"Cha~ Ayo kita pergi ke EXO Cafe." ajak Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Eh? Do Kyungsoo tidak sabar ingin bertemu Prince Wu ternyata." goda Luhan.

"Aku kan hanya bisa menemuinya saat pulang sekolah." pipi Kyungsoo bersemu.

"Dan kau baru akan pergi setelah Kafe tutup. Ck!" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Tapi seperti biasa, kami tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaikku." Kyungsoo bersorak, kemudian langsung menarik tangan ketiga sahabatnya meninggalkan kelas.

Seperginya keempat orang itu, Jongin membuka matanya. Ia sudah bangun sejak suara gaduh seluruh murid yang berebutan keluar kelas. Dan tentu dia mendengar semua percakapan empat orang tadi. Jongin menyerigai.

.

Kyungsoo cs masuk kedalam kafe dan langsung di sapa ramah oleh seorang pelayan namja dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Oh, pelanggan rupanya. Selamat datang." ujar pelayan dengan name tag Kim Joonmyun itu ramah.

"Ne, selamat siang Joonmyun-ssi." Luhan menyapa.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya segera duduk di meja mereka yang biasa. Meja pojok yang mengarah langsung pada jalanan depan kafe.

"Kyungsoo, apa hari ini kau akan mentraktir kami?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tentu saja... tidak." Baekhyun langsung lesu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Aku kan sudah mentraktir kalian kemarin. Kalo hari ini harus mentraktir lagi, aku bisa bangkrut sebelum akhir bulan." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Selamat siang." sapaan yang terdengar kaku masuk kedalam pendengaran keempat orang itu.

"Oh, s-selamat s-siang." Kyungsoo membalas dengan terbata.

"Ah, selamat siang Yifan-ssi." Ketiga lainnya membalas sapaan dengan lancar.

"Pesan apa?" tanya pelayan dengan name tag Wu Yifan itu.

"Kami bertiga yang seperti biasa saja." jawab Chanyeol. "Bagaimana denganmu, Soo?" Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo.

"A-aku pesan Strawberry Chesse Cake dan Cappucino." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh, baiklah." Yifan mencatat semua pesanan. "Tunggu sebentar." ujarnya kemudian pergi.

"Apa susahnya mengatakan kalau kau memesan yang seperti biasa Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Yang Kyungsoo sebutkan tadi adalah pesanan yang seperti biasa ia pesan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terkikik.

"Sudah dua bulan, dan kau masih belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar padanya Kyungsoo." tutur Luhan.

"Aku gugup." pipi Kyungsoo merona.

"Begitulah kalau sedang jatuh cinta." tukas Baekhyun.

"Jangan sok tahu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Sudahlah, kau kan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jadi kau tidak akan tahu." Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Nah, kau mulai sok tahu lagi. Tentu saja aku pernah jatuh cinta." Chanyeol membela diri.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu melirik satupun dari penghuni sekolah kita." Baekhyun berpendapat.

"Tentu saja aku bukan orang yang senang mengumbar siapa orang yang aku sukai." Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Uh, pelit sekali." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pertengkaran dua orang itu. Mata Chanyeol menatap dalam pada salah satu dari tiga namja cantik disitu. 'Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang membuat hatiku bergetar ketika kami pertama kali bertemu.' batin Chanyeol.

"Pesanannya. Silahkan." Yifan datang dengan nampan ditangannya dan dengan cekatan menyediakan semua pesanan didepan keempat orang itu. "Selamat menikmati." ujarnya tetap dengan tampang datar.

"Kamsahamnida, Yifan-ssi." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kris. Kyungsoo sudah merona saja meski hanya diberi anggukan. Ck -_-

Merekapun mulai memakan pesananan masing-masing.

"Aku masih belum percaya kau menyukai namja es seperti itu, Soo." celetuk Baekhyun.

"Saat jatuh cinta, kau tak bisa memilih ingin jatuh cinta pada siapa, Baek. Perasaan itu hadir tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apa usaha yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan cintamu ini?" Luhan bertanya sambil meminum bubble tea yang tadi dipesannya.

"Hm." Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. "Aku akan bekerja disini." jawab Kyungsoo.

BYUR

Chanyeol menyemburkan minumannya karena kaget mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera memberinya tissue.

"Yack! Kau mengenai bajuku, bodoh." umpat Baekhyun yang terkena semburan Chanyeol. Luhan memberi tissue dan membantu Baekhyun membersihkan bajunya.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol memasang wajah bersalah. Kemudian ia melirik pada Kyungsoo. "Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Masih rencana sih. Tapi aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Hanya cara ini yang terpikir olehku agar bisa masuk kedalam kehidupannya." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sekolah kita kan melarang para muridnya untuk kerja sambilan, Soo." Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menyembunyikannya dari pihak sekolah alias diam-diam melakukannya." Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Itu berbahaya, Soo. Kalau sekolah tahu, kau bisa dihukum." Luhan menasehati.

"Tapi hanya cara itu yang terpikir olehku." Kyungsoo memelas.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Cara itu adalah yang paling benar untuk mendekatinya." Baekhyun yang sudah selesai membersihkan bajunya ikut berkomentar.

"Apa kalian akan membantuku?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus aegyo gagalnya.

"Soo, kau itu tidak bisa aegyo, jadi jangan memaksakan diri." Kyungsoo langsung cemberut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Baek." ujar Kyungsoo.

"sama-sama." Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu, Soo." Luhan kembali ke topik awal.

"Jika aku berhasil melamar disini, kalian harus membantu merahasiakannya dari semua orang." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Itu hal mudah, kau bisa percaya kami." Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Oh, kalian memang teman yang terbaik." Kyungsoo berbinar.

.

Kyungsoo menatap pada jendela kafe yang langsung menghadap pada jalanan diluar sana. Tetesan air hujan yang baru saja reda masih tersisa pada dedaunan dan jalanan. Pemandangan yang indah menurut Kyungsoo. Tepat setelah ketiga temannya meninggalkan kafe terlebih dahulu sore tadi, hujanpun turun.

"Untukmu." Kyungsoo tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan meletakkan sepotong banana cheese cake dimejanya.

"Yifan?" Kyungsoo melebarkan mata bulatnya.

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menjadi pelanggan di kafe ini." Yifan berucap datar.

"Kamsahamnida." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, selamat menikmati." Yifan baru akan berlalu, namun Kyungsoo membuat niatnya urung karena Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Yifanpun akhirnya menunggu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal." Kyungsoo memberikan senyumnya lagi.

"Aku Wu Yifan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Dan Kyungsoo hampir pingsan saat melihat sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibir Yifan. Itu benar-benar tipis, sampai hampir tak terlihat. Dan Kyungsoo masih terdiam sampai Yifan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"D-dia tersenyum?" Kyungsoo bergumam.

"Bodoh." Kyungsoo kembali shock ketika menemukan seseorang lagi duduk dikursi yang ada didepannya.

"Kau?" Kyungsoo melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada sosok yang berada dihadapannya.

"Menemuimu." jawab orang itu singkat. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, orang itu adalah Kim Jongin. _**KIM JONGIN**_.

"Apa perlumu?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba tenang.

"Aku dengar kita satu kelompok dalam satu mata pelajaran." ucapan Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sepertinya ini enak, untukku saja ya." Jongin langsung mencomot cake yang tadi diberikan Yifan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Yack! Itu milikku." Kyungsoo segera mengambil cake nya menjauh dari Jongin.

"Wah, kau pelit rupanya." Jongin mendecih.

"Ini kue special tahu, jika kau mau, kau bisa pesan sendiri." Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Hanya karena ini pemberian dari orang yang kau sukai, kau sampai sebegitunya. Apa kau juga berencana tidak akan memakannya?" Jongin menyeringai.

"M-mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "D-dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa menanyakan dari mana aku tahu. Itu sudah tidak perlu lagi karena tidak akan mungkin mencegahku untuk tahu." Jongin tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo mulai emosi.

"Hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu Do Kyungsoo. Habisnya, kau orang yang tak pernah peduli dengan semua ulahku disekolah. Ketika semua orang memperhatikanku, kau malah tak menyadari keberadaanku. Itu membuatku kesal." jawab Jongin panjang lebar.

"Kita tidak punya urusan!" tegas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat urusan denganmu." Dan seringai setanpun terlukis dibibir sexy milik Kim Jongin.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Cast : **

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

and other cast;

**Genre :** Romance, School Life

**Rated :** T

**AUTHOR POV**

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Ini masih lumayan pagi untuk datang kesekolah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia ingin segera sampai dikelasnya dan mengindari bertemu dengan manusia menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin.

"Uh, kenapa kelasku jadi terasa sangat jauh begini?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan.

Ia sampai dikelas dan langsung menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi. Nafasnya terengah karena berjalan sangat cepat.

"Hhh, aku berharap tidak satu kelas dengannya. Pergi sepagi ini juga tidak membantu. Aku akan tetap bertemu dengannya dan itu menyebalkan." lirih Kyungsoo. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya berbaring pada meja kelas.

Kyungsoo benci mengingat kejadian kemarin saat di EXO Cafe bersama dengan Jongin. Tapi diam termenung seperti ini dikelas, justru kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin malam.

**Flashback**

"_Apa maumu sebenarnya Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo mulai emosi._

"_Hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu Do Kyungsoo. Habisnya, kau orang yang tak pernah peduli dengan semua ulahku disekolah. Ketika semua orang memperhatikanku, kau malah tak menyadari keberadaanku. Itu membuatku kesal." jawab Jongin panjang lebar._

"_Kita tidak punya urusan!" tegas Kyungsoo._

"_Kalau begitu aku akan membuat urusan denganmu." Dan seringai setanpun terlukis dibibir sexy milik Kim Jongin._

"_Mwo?" Kyungsoo melotot. "Apa kau kurang kerjaan? Untuk apa membuat urusan denganku?" kesal Kyungsoo._

"_Tentu saja agar aku punya alasan untuk berada didekatmu dan membuatmu selalu mengingatku." Jongin menyeringai lagi._

"_Aku susah payah menghindarimu dan sekarang kau malah datang untuk membuat masalah denganku? Pergilah! Aku benar-benar tidak berminat meladenimu." tukas Kyungsoo._

"_Tapi aku berminat." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Kau yang ku lihat paling menarik dari ketiga teman bodohmu itu." tambahnya._

"_Mereka bahkan lebih pandai daripada kau." bela Kyungsoo pada sahabat-sahabatnya._

"_Cih! Kalau mereka jauh lebih pandai, bagaimana mungkin mereka hanya menjadikanmu teman. Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku pasti akan menjadikanmu pacar. Jelas-jelas kau itu sangat cantik dan manis." Jongin mengerlingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo._

"_Mereka masih waras." sergah Kyungsoo._

"_Tentu saja. Karena kalau mereka gila, mereka pasti akan menjadi seperti aku yang jadi menyukaimu." Jongin menyeringai._

_Kyungsoo mengerang. Ia tidak bisa menang berbicara dengan Jongin. Otak pembuat masalah memang berbeda._

"_Well, Kyungsoo." Jongin memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo spontan memundurkan wajahnya menjauhi Jongin. "Aku menyukaimu dan tidak akan suka kalau kau mengejar-ngejar namja lain." ujar Jongin._

"_Mwo?"_

**Flashback of**

Kyungsoo meringis mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin kemarin. Apalagi setelahnya Jongin malah memaksa ingin mengantarkannya pulang. Untung bis yang Kyungsoo tunggu langsung datang, jadi Kyungsoo dapat terbebas dari namja gila -menurut Kyungsoo- itu.

"Wah, kau datang pagi juga ternyata." suara bass terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Dan mata lebarnya semakin lebar kala ia mendapati Jonginlah pemilik suara itu.

"Kau?" tunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku berpikir untuk datang pagi, dan ternyata kau juga. Kita memang berjodoh." Jongin sudah duduk didepan Kyungsoo.

"Huh! Kalau begini apa gunanya aku datang sangat pagi." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau saja kalau sekolah sangat sepi di jam segini, kita jadi bisa berduaan." Jongin memberikan wink-nya pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" Kyungsoo kembali membaringkan kepalanya pada meja.

Jongin menyeringai dan beralih berjongkok disamping meja Kyungsoo agar mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, jangan berani mengacuhkanku." ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati wajah Jongin yang sangat dekat didepannya. Ia segera mengalihkan kepalanya kearah yang lain, menghindari Jongin. Kali ini wajah Kyungsoo menghadap pada jendela.

Jongin tidak tinggal diam. Ia berjalan kesamping Kyungsoo dan duduk dikursi yang tepat berada disamping Kyungsoo. Itu adalah kursi milik Chanyeol, teman semeja Kyungsoo. Setelah duduk disana, Jongin kembali bisa menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia ikut membaringkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Ck!" Kyungsoo kesal, lalu memilih untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Jonginpun mengikuti.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Jongin berjalan disebelahnya. Kyungsoo memasuki toilet, begitupun Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo ingin memasuki salah satu bilik toilet, Jongin juga ingin ikut masuk, dan Kyungsoo langsung memelototinya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin tanpa dosa.

"Aku ingin masuk dan kau tidak boleh ikut!" tegas Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin melihat punyamu." ujar Jongin diiringi senyuman jahilnya.

"Yack!" Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin dan langsung masuk kedalam bilik toilet.

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk, Jongin langsung tertawa.

"Uh, tidak ku sangka akan semenyenangkan ini membuat masalah dengannya." Jongin kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Jongin menghadap pada kaca besar didalam toilet itu dan menata rambutnya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada bilik yang tadi dimasuki Kyungsoo dan ini sudah menit kesepuluh namun Kyungsoo tak juga keluar dari sana. Jongin mendekati bilik itu dan mengetuknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau betah sekali berada didalam sana?" tanya Jongin.

"Diamlah! Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi. Aku malas keluar karena ada kau." teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam toilet.

"Ahh~ kau ingin aku menyusulmu masuk kedalam? Kau perlu bantuanku untuk membuka celanamu?" tanya Jongin dengan seringainya.

"Yack! Ku bilang pergi dari sini Kim Jongin." teriakan kembali terdengar dari dalam bilik toilet itu.

"Ayolah! Tak usah malu." Jongin mengetuk pintu toilet itu sedikit kasar. "Kau mau keluar atau aku yang masuk dengan mendobrak pintu toilet ini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyerah dan langsung membuka pintu toilet itu, "Apa maumu, Kim Jongin?" teriak Kyungsoo tepat didepan wajah Jongin.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga. Apa sudah selasai? Mau kuperiksa?" Jongin beralih pada celana Kyungsoo dan akan membukanya sebelum Kyungsoo berteriak dan menepis tangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari pergi dari toilet itu. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan tawa setannya.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dan berbafas lega ketika menemukan sudah banyak anak yang datang. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol juga sudah ada.

"Hhh." Kyungsoo mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi, tepat disebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Toilet." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau tidak sedang kelihatan baik." Luhan bertanya dari meja belakang.

"Kau tidak sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan kan, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Yack!" Kyungsoo memberikan deathglare-nya pada Baekhyun. Sedang Luhan dan Chanyeol terkikik. "Aku namja, bukan yeoja, Baek." kesal Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Habisnya kau kelihatan pucat sekali." ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Baiklah, lupakan tentang tamu bulanan. Sekarang aku ingin menanyakan tentang tugas kelompok yang kita punya. Kapan kita akan mengerjakan itu?" Luhan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah iya. Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya hari ini?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku sedang tidak sibuk hari ini, jadi aku setuju." tanggap Baekhyun.

"Kau sok sibuk sekali, Baekhyun-ah." Luhan mendengus.

"Memang kenapa?" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya di EXO Cafe saja?" usul Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku pikir dirumahku akan jauh lebih menyenangkan." tanggap Chanyeol.

"Tapi jika bisa melihat Yifan, akan jauh lebih menyenangkan." rengek Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Terserah kau saja." ujarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa kita benar-benar tidak akan mengajaknya?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa maksudnya tidak akan mengajakku?" suara Jongin terdengar menginterupsi pertanyaan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menunduk frustasi begitu melihat wajah Jongin.

"Aku adalah bagian dari kelompok, jadi kalian harus mengajakku." tambah Jongin.

"Kami pikir kau tak akan tertarik." tanggap Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang?" Jongin melirik pada Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja aku sangat tertarik." imbuhnya.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan membuat tugas itu hari ini saat jam pulang sekolah di EXO Cafe." ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, dan Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja rasanya. Kenapa harus mengikursertakan Jongin juga?

.

Waktu istirahat tiba dan seorang siswa langsung mengabarkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia diminta menemui Kepala Sekolah diruangannya.

"Ada apa Kepala Sekolah memanggilmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Apa kau telah membuat sebuah masalah, Soo?" tanya Bekhyun.

"Aniya." jawab Kyungsoo yakin.

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini menyangkut prestasi Kyungsoo disekolah. Memangnya kalau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah, harus selalu tentang hukuman dan membuat masalah? Ayolah! Teman kita ini bukanlah Kim Jongin." tutur Luhan.

"Benar juga." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Sudah, cepat temui Kepala Sekolah. Dia tidak akan suka dibuat menunggu." suruh Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Cha~ sekarang ayo kita kekantin." ajak Baekhyun. Ia mengamit lengan Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan lengan kanan dan kirinya.

"Ah, chakkaman." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Luhan-ah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Emm. Sebenarnya aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang dari Dance Class saat jam istirahat." jawab Luhan.

"Mwo? Nuga?" tanya Baekhyun.

"O-Oh Sehun." jawab Luhan dengan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Mwo? Manusia cadel itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi duluan. Kau selesaikan urusanmu dan segera menyusul, karena aku tak akan suka jika kau melewatkan makan siangmu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Ne. Aku akan segera menyusul. Bye." Luhan melesat pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin.

"Apa menurutmu Luhan dan Sehun mempunyai hubungan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Entahlah." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

.

_Kyungsoo side_

Kyungsoo masuk setelah mendapat izin dari Kepala Sekolah.

"Chogi." Kyungsoo membungkuk pada Kepala Sekolah yang sedang duduk.

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo. Silahkan duduk." perintah Kepala Sekolah pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne." Kyungsoopun duduk pada salah satu kursi yang bersebrangan dengan milik Kepala Sekolah. "Ada apa Bapak memanggil saya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ini mengenai Kim Jongin anak pembuat masalah itu." Kepala Sekolah memulai pembicaraan. "Kau sekelas dengannya dan tentu tahu bagaimana ia selama satu minggu lebih bersekolah disini bukan?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Ne" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Perasaannya mulai merasa tak enak saat mendengar Kepala Sekolah menyebut nama Jongin.

"Kau tentu juga tahu bagaimana reputasi sekolah ini kan?" tanya Kepala Sekolah lagi.

"Ne." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan mulai tidak sabaran karena merasa kalau Kepala Sekolah sangat bertele-tele.

"Sekolah ini terkenal dengan semua prestasi siswanya dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Dan kehadiran Kim Jongin dengan semua kelakuannya benar-benar menggangguku." tutur Kepala Sekolah.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menunggu Kepala Sekolah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia selalu membuat masalah, nilai-nilainya dalam pelajaran jelek semua dan dia belum juga masuk ke salah satupun kelas bakat hingga saat ini." imbuh Kepala Sekolah. "Dan dengan itu semua, aku membuat keputusan." tambahnya.

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan was-was. Keputusan apa yang telah dibuat oleh Kepala Sekolah dan kenapa ia dipanggil kesini untuk mendengarkan?

"Ia harus mendapatkan tutor sebaya yang akan membantunya dalam belajar. Dengan begitu, dia mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik." ujar Kepala Sekolah.

Mendengar itu, perasaan Kyungsoo berada pada mode siaga.

"Dan aku memilihmu untuk menjadi tutor dari Kim Jongin. Kau bersedia bukan, Kyungsoo-ssi?" itu seperti perintah telak dan bukan pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo.

"M-Mwo? T-tapi kenapa harus saya, pak? Saya hanya juara dua. Ada Jongdae di tingkat pertama." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau lupa kalau Jongdae telah menjadi korban kenakalan Kim Jongin?" tanya Kepala Sekolah. "Aku rasa Jongdae bukan orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bantuan. Aku memilihmu karena kurasa kau mampu untuk menangani seorang Kim Jongin. Selain pintar, kau juga punya sikap yang baik dan tegas. Kau pasti bisa merubahnya menjadi lebih baik." jelas Kepala Sekolah.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, tolonglah. Demi sekolah ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ulah satu orang mencoreng reputasi baik yang sudah di nobatkan. Dan berpikir tentang sebuah sekolah. Tidak mungkin membiarkan siswanya berlaku tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Ia dikirim kesekolah ini untuk dididik." Ujar Kepala Sekolah dengan tatapan memohonnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir keras. Bagaimana harusnya ia memutuskan ini? Ia justru ingin Kim Jongin tidak berada disekolah ini.

"Kyungsoo-ssi? Otthe?" tanya Kepala Sekolah setelah mendapati Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Em, s-saya bersedia." jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Kepala Sekolah lega mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kamsahamnida, Kyungsoo-ssi." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum.

"T-tapi bolehkah saya mengajukkan sebuah permintaan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"S-saya ingin diizinkan untuk bekerja sambilan." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" Kepala Sekolah melotot mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ssi, permintaanmu itu melanggar peraturan sekolah ini." ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Saya hanya meminta itu. Dan saya berjanji akan merubah seorang Kim Jongin seperti sebagaimana mestinya siswa S. High School." tutur Kyungsoo.

Kepala Sekolah menghela nafas, kemudian terdiam untuk berpikir. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya dengan resah.

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kuanggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk kesediaanmu melakukan permohonanku. Meskipun yang kau lakukan ini sebenarnya tidak pantas. Bagaimana bisa kau meminta untuk melanggar peraturan sekolah? Haah~" kepala sekolah menghela nafas lagi.

"J-jadi, bapak menyetujui permintaan saya?" tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Kepala sekolah mengangguk, "Berjanjilah untuk melakukan tugasmu dengan sungguh-sungguh." ujarnya.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida." Kyungsoo membungkuk beberapa kali dalam duduknya.

"Ne, sekarang kau boleh menikmati waktu istirahatmu." tutur Kepala Sekolah.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian kembali membungkuk dalam sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah. Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruangan itu pelan. Ia bersorak kegirangan atas apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Ini kesialan dengan keberuntungan sekaligus." ujar Kyungsoo. "baiklah, aku akan melakukan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kim Jongin, tunggu saja. Kali ini aku yang akan bertindak. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bekerja di EXO Cafe. Maka aku akan merubahmu." tekad Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan penuh semangat menuju kantin dan menemukan ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah menikmati makan siang. Luhan sudah bergabung setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo menghampiri ketiganya dan pertanyaan tentang mengapa Kyungsoo dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah benar-benar tak bisa dielakkan. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Dan, beginilah tanggapan ketiga orant tersebut.

"MWO?!" mulut ketiga orang itu terbuka sangat lebar. Beruntung saja lalat yang kebetulan lewat tidak masuk kedalam mulut mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri segera menutup kupingnya karena teriakan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kyung-ah, kau benar-benar nekat. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini adalah kesempatanku. Dengan izin yang diberikan langsung oleh kepala sekolah, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan bekerja sambilan dan kalian tidak akan melihatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ketahuan melanggar peraturan. Aku bisa dengan leluasa bekerja disana dan mendekati Yifan." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Ini memang akan sangat sulit, maka dari itu aku ingin kalian membantuku." Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Kalau sudah bagian tidak enaknya, kau meminta bantuan kami." sungut Baekhyun sebal.

"Baekhyun-ah, kalau aku bekerja di EXO Cafe, aku berjanji akan memberikan makanan atau minuman gratis pada kalian." rayu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu ini tidak akan semudah itu." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Aku akan berusaha sangat keras, Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo balas menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku juga akan membantu sebisaku." Luhan mengusap kedua punggung Kyungsoo dan memberinya senyuman.

"Kau mendukungku, Luhan-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo berbinar.

Luhan mengangguk, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlalu menyayangi sahabatku. Dan juga, kau sangat menyukai Yifan. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Jadi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membantumu." ujar Luhan tulus.

"Gomawo, Luhan-ah." Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan.

"Kyung-ah, aku juga ingin bilang kalau aku bersedia membantumu. Jadi, kau juga harus memberiku sebuah pelukan." rengek Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, kemudian membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya bersama Luhan. Chanyeol hanya menatap malas pada ketiga orang itu.

"Chanyeol-ah." panggil Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia." ujar Chanyeol, kemudian ikut bergabung dalam pelukan hangat itu.

.

Pelajaran terakhir telah usai, dan bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tiga menit yang lalu. Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke kafe untuk tugas kelompok yang akan mereka kerjakan bersama. Tapi satu orang lainnya -Jongin- masih sibuk menata mimpinya. Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Yack! Ireona!" Kyungsoo menggoyangkan bahu Jongin keras. "Yaaacck! Jongin-ah, palli ireona!" teriak Kyungsoo ditelinga Jongin.

Jongin tak bergeming, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Kyungsoo-ya, biar aku bantu." Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan bersiap melakukan serangan.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan bilang kau akan mengeluarkan jurus Hapkidomu." Luhan was-was.

"Manusia seperti dia harus dibangunkan dengan cara yang istimewa." ujar Baekhyun. Ia mulai bersiap, dan...

DUAK

"Akh!" Jongin berakhir dengan terjatuh dilantai kelas. Ia mengusap-usap sayang pantatnya yang bersentuhan mesra dengan lantai. Rupanya Baekhyun menendang kursi yang dipakai Jongin. Beruntunglah hanya kursinya yang melesat jauh.

Keempat orang itu langsung tertawa melihat keadaan Jongin. Jongin melirik mereka dengan kesal. Tatapannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang tertawa paling nista.

"KAU!" Jongin bangkit dan berteriak didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" Kyungsoo membalas tatapan tajam Jongin.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah yang sudah membakarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Jongin-ah, kajja." ujar Chanyeol. Kemudian ia juga keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

Tinggal Jongin yang tersisa disana. Detik berikutnya, ia juga keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas.

.

Kelima orang itu sampai di EXO Cafe dan langsung memasukinya. Mereka langsung mendapat sapaan ramah dari salah satu pelayan kafe yang sudah sangat hafal dengan mereka -kecuali Jongin-. Mereka memilih meja yang biasa dan duduk disana.

"Hari ini aku yang traktir." cetus Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kyung, kau yang terbaik." ujar Luhan.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat sore. Pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang tak lain adalah Yifan.

"Oh, Kris-ssi kami bertiga pesan yang seperti biasa, hanya saja porsinya menjadi dua." ujar Luhan.

Yifan mengangguk, lalu mencatat pesanan Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Yifan beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh.. eh? A-aku pesan yang seperti biasa juga." jawab Kyungsoo. Yifan mengangguk.

"Tuan?" kini Yifan beralih pada Jongin.

"Aku pesan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin. Ia menatap tajam Yifan. Yifan yang menyadari tatapan tajam Jongin, ikut membalas tatapan itu. Bukan hal sulit baginya. Karena tatapan itu sudah menjadi khasnya.

"Mohon menunggu." ujar Yifan kemudian berlalu dari meja Kyungsoo cs.

Setelah Yifan pergi, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun langsung menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu? Bagaiaman bisa ia tahu namamu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Kami berkenalan kemarin. Tepatnya aku yang memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Begitulah." Kyungsoo tak berniat bercerita lebih lanjut saat ia melihat kearah Jongin.

"Aku ketoilet." ujar Jongin, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Ketiga orang disana hanya mengangguk acuh. Melihat Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan ceritanya kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Tapi sebelum itu terlaksana, mereka berempat sudah dikejutkan oleh suara nampan yang jatuh dan barang yang pecah menyentuh lantai.

"Jongin?" - Chanyeol.

"Yifan?" - Kyungsoo.

Keempat orang itu melihat bagaimana pesanan mereka yang dibawa oleh Yifan kini sudah berakhir diatas lantai.

"Apa kau tidak melihat jalan dengan matamu? Kau membuat kotor dan basah seragamku!" teriak Jongin.

"Kau mau bilang ini salahku? Kau sendiri yang sengaja menabrakku." balas Yifan.

"Mwo? Jaga ucapanmu atau aku akan melaporkan ini pada atasanmu dan membuatmu dipecat." tukas Jongin.

"Coba saja." tantang Yifan.

"Kau!" Jongin menarik kerah seragam kerja Yifan dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya.

"Jongin-ah!" tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahan lengannya. "Jangan membuat masalah disini." tegas Kyungsoo.

"Cih!" Jongin mendecih dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yifan. "Wae? Kau tak suka aku membuat masalah dengan namja yang kau sumppft" ucapan Jongin terhenti karena Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menarik Jongin keluar dari kafe itu.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" bentak Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari kafe.

"Untuk bersenang-senang." Jongin menyeringai. "Aku sudah dengar dari Kepala Sekolah tentang kau yang akan menjadi tutorku dan juga tentang kau yang mengajukkan syarat agar diizinkan untuk bekerja sambilan." tambah Jongin.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Memanfaatkan keadaan, eoh?" Jongin mendengus. "Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan berakhir dengan 'baik-baik saja' nanti." bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyungsoo.

"Kau memilih jalan yang salah, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin menyeringai. "Hidupmu tidak akan mudah setelah ini."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : **

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

and other cast;

**Genre :** Romance, School Life

**Rated :** T

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo bersumpah ia benar-benar melihat seringaian setan milik Kim Jongin dan ia serasa tertusuk ribuan pedang saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku juga akan melakukan dengan caraku." Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan menuju kafe kembali.

Jongin menghela nafas dan ikut berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Baekhyun sedang duduk dan nampak berbincang dengan Kris dan seorang namja lagi.

"Ah, Kyungsoo." panggil Baekhyun. Ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersama. "Perkenalkan, ini Yixing Hyung, pemilik EXO Cafe." ujar Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Annyeonghaseyo, choneun Do Kyungsoo imnida." ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne. Zhang Yixing imnida." balas Yixing.

Suara pintu kafe yang dibuka, sekaligus menampakkan sosok Jongin yang mulai berjalan mendekat pada tempat duduk mereka. Yifan menatapnya tajam dan berdiri untuk bersiap memberi tinjunya pada Jongin.

"Jangan membuat keributan di kafeku." sebelum suara tegas Yixing menginterupsi mereka. "Lebih baik sekarang kita duduk bersama dan membicakan semuanya." ujar Yixing.

Semua diam dan mengangguk setelah mendengar kalimat Yixing. Jonginpun ikut duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Kyungsoo. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Yifan dan mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam mematikan. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya merasa jengah dan takut. Pasalnya ia duduk diantara dua namja yang sama-sama sedang tersulut emosi itu.

"Minuman datang." teriak Junmyeon dengan nampan ditangannya. Ia meletakkan satu per satu minuman itu dimeja. "Dan minuman paling istimewa untuk bos." ujarnya sambil menaruh minuman di depan Yixing. Yixing merona seketika.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Junmyeon." tukas Yixing.

Junmyeon terkekeh, "Selamat menikmati semua." ujarnya kemudian berlalu kembali kedapur.

Kyungsoo cs menatap kejadian didepannya dengan bingung. Yixing yang menyadari itu kemudian berdehem pelan.

"baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Yixing. Semuanya mengangguk. "pertama-tama, aku ingin tau namamu." Yixing menunjuk pada Jongin.

"Kim Jongin." jawab Jongin malas.

"Jongin-ssi, bagaimana persisnya kejadian antara kau dan Yifan?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku ingin pergi ketoilet kemudian pelayan ini menabrakku dan menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya pada seragamku." jawab Jongin.

"Bohong. Dia yang sengaja menabrakku." suara Yifan.

"Apa kau bodoh? Mana mungkin aku sengaja menabrakmu dan membuat kotor seragamku?" Jongin membalas.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu alasan dibalik semua itu. Yang jelas kau sengaja melakukannya." sergah Yifan.

"Persetan denganmu brengsek!" bentak Jongin.

"Sialan." Yifanmenatap Jongin tajam.

"BERHENTI." Yixing berteriak. "Bisakah kalian lebih tenang? Kalian membuat tamu-tamu kafeku kurang nyaman." tukas Yixing. Ia menghela nafas, mulai frustasi. "Baiklah, aku tidak peduli siapa yang salah dan yang sengaja. Aku hanya ingin masalah ini segera selesai dan kusarankan kalian berdua untuk berbaikan. Kalian tidak akan selesai dengan saling membentak dan menyalahkan." putus Yixing.

Yifan dan Jongin saling membuang muka. Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas frustasi.

"Yifan, kau yang lebih tua, jadi berbesar hatilah." tutur Yixing.

Yifan mendelik, tapi kemudian menatap pada Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kita selesai." ujar Yifan.

"Cih!" Jongin mendecih.

Kyungsoo melotot pada Jongin dan memukul lengan namja itu. "Bersikap baiklah. Dia sudah berbaik hati meminta maaf duluan." bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah." ujarnya.

"Oke. Masalah selesai." putus Yixing. Ia mengambil gelasnya dan mulai meminum minuman yang tadi diberikan oleh Junmyeon.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja." ujar Yifan, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Chakkaman." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat mengejar Yifan, sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memaafkannya. Dan itu tidak gratis." Jongin ikut bangkit.

Kyungsoo menatap sebal Jongin yang menahan lengannya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ikut denganku." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari kafe.

Namun sebelum itu, tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan lengan lain Kyungsoo yang tak ditarik oleh Jongin. "Kau melupakan tugas kita, Jongin-ah." ujar Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan aku peduli?" Jongin melepas paksa tangan Chanyeol dari lengan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol bersiap akan menghalau Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." teriak Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menghilang meninggalkan kafe.

Chanyeol mengerang, "Sial." gumamnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo benar akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa diantara mereka. Tapi aku pikir ini bukan hal yang baik." jawab Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin bukanlah hal yang baik." Luhan menghela nafas.

.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga keluar dari kafe.

"Yack! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Diam dan ikuti saja." ujar Jongin. Ia bersiap dengan motornya. "Cepat naik!" suruh Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus, kemudian naik ke boncengan motor Jongin.

"Aku akan ngebut." tutur Jongin.

"Lalu? Huwaaaaaa~" Kyungsoo terlonjak kebelakang dan hampir jatuh kalau saja ia tidak memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Jongin menyeringai.

"Apa kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan saja?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Jongin balas berteriak, kemudian semakin mempercepat laju motornya.

"KIM JONGIIIINNN!" Dan Kyungsoo memluk pinggang Jongin semakin erat.

Motor Jongin berhenti dijalanan sepi yang merupakan tempat balap liar. Kyungsoo bisa melihat banyak sekali motor dan namja-namja sejenis(?) Jongin berkumpul ditempat ini.

"Kim Jongin, akhirnya kau datang juga." sapa seorang namja pada Jongin.

"Tentu. Aku pantang ingkar janji." ujar Jongin.

"Ya. Aku selalu suka kau yang seperti itu." imbuh namja itu. "Kau bersama seseorang? Oh dia manis sekali. Boleh aku tahu namanya?" namja itu melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ck!" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Dia bilang ingin tahu namamu." ujar Jongin.

"Nde? Oh, annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi, Yoo Youngjae imnida." balas Youngjae.

"Siapa lawanku hari ini, Youngjae-ya?" tanya Jongin pada namja bernama Youngjae itu.

"Kau ingat Lim Hyunsik?" Youngjae balas bertanya.

"tentu. Aku pernah mengalahkannya sebulan lalu." jawab Jongin.

"Dialah lawanmu hari ini." tutur Youngjae.

"Hai Kim Jongin." seorang namja bermata sipit menyapa Jongin.

"Hai Hyunsik, senang melihatmu lagi." balas Jongin.

"Yeah. Apa kau siap bertanding?" tanya Hyunsik.

"Tidak pernah sesiap ini." jawab Jongin yakin.

"Wah, menarik." Hyunsik menyeringai. "bagaimana kalau pertandingan kali ini kita buat lebih menarik lagi?" tanya Hyunsik.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namja disebelahmu manis juga. Bagaimana kalau dia taruhannya?" Hyunsik melirik Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Ck! Tidak bisa! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan yang akan kita lakukan. Aku tetap ingin uang sebagai taruhannya." ujar Jongin.

"Taruhan uang sudah biasa. Apa kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang berbeda?" Hyunsik menatap Jongin. "Kalau kau menang, aku akan berikan apa yang kau mau. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus memberikan namja disampingmu padaku." tawar Hyunsik.

"Aku bilang tidak." Jongin mendengus.

"Kau takut?" Hyunsik menyeringai. "Lagi pula kalau kau menang, kau bisa minta apapun padaku dan namja itu tetap akan bersamamu." tutur Hyunsik.

Jongin terdiam dan mulai berpikir. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin diam, langsung mencengkram lengan namja itu.

"Kim Jongin, katakan tidak. Aku bukan sesuatu untuk dipertaruhkan." Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Ck! Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkannya." ujar Jongin enteng.

"Mwo? Jadi kau benar akan mempertaruhkan aku? Kau membawaku kesini untuk kau jadikan taruhan? Kau brengsek!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul lengan Jongin.

"Ish! Diamlah. Aku membawamu kesini bukan untuk menjadi taruhan. Tapi hanya untuk menemaniku bertanding." Jongin menghindar dari pukulan Kyungsoo yang lumayan menyakitkan itu.

"Wah wah, kalian manis sekali." Hyunsik bertepuk tangan. "Tapi, bisakah kita tak membuang waktu dan mulai bertanding? Aku tahu kalau kau sepakat dengan taruhan ini Jongin." ujar Hyunsik.

"Baik. Aku terima." ucap Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo melotot.

Jongin dan Hyunsik sudah bersiap digaris Start dengan motor mereka. Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar terancam. Sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai, ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah terlanjur." gumam Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menuju Jongin yang mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya. "Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Jongin, kemudian kedua telapak tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Jongin.

Jongin terkejut pada apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, kemudian menatap Jongin serius.

"Aku mengerti bahwa aku bukanlah apa-apa dan siapa-siapa untukmu. Kau adalah namja paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal karena dengan beraninya membawaku pada situasi seperti ini." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku mohon menangkanlah pertandingan ini dan selamatkan aku. Aku lebih memilih bersama namja brengsek sepertimu dari pada namja itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk pada Hyunsik. "Aku berharap padamu. Jadi, kau akan mati jika kau sampai kalah. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." ujar Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau membunuhku dengan tangan kecilmu ini." Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan diatas tangannya. Tangan itu benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan tangan besar Jongin. "Tangan ini rasanya sangat pas digenggaman tanganku. Cih! Seperti yeoja saja." Jongin menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang terasa pas di genggamannya.

"Kau sialan." umpat Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Itulah mengapa kau harus merubahku." Jongin menyeringai.

Kyungsoo mundur dan keluar dari arena balapan. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian super sexy berdiri ditengah, antara Jongin dan Hyunsik. Ia membawa bendera ditangannya. Jongin dan Hyunsik fokus pada yeoja didepannya, sampai ketika yeoja itu melempar bendera ditangannya keatas, motor Jongin dan Hyunsik langsung melesat melewati garis start.

Kyungsoo menatap was-was pada dua motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dihadapannya. Ia tak berhenti berdoa untuk Jongin agar namja itu kembali pertama kali kegaris start dan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Tenang saja. Jongin tidak pernah kalah." sebuah suara mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Youngjae yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau ini adalah hari sialnya." ujar Kyungsoo.

Youngjae mengedikkan bahunya, "Semoga saja hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu." imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

Jongin sedikit tertinggal dari Hyunsik. Kemampuan namja itu meningkat dari terakhir kali Jongin mengalahkannya. Jongin mulai khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat takut kalah. Tapi kemudian kalimat Kyungsoo terngiang diotaknya. 'Aku mohon menangkanlah pertandingan ini dan selamatkan aku. Aku lebih memilih bersama namja brengsek sepertimu dari pada namja itu.'

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Jongin mendapatkan permohonan seperti itu. Dan ini juga adalah pertama kalinya Jongin merasa benar-benar ingin menang dan memenuhi permohonan seseorang.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau berhutang padaku." Dan Jongin menambah kecepatannya tepat ditikungan terakhir sebelum mencapai garis finish.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, tak berani melihat. Deru suara motor semakin terdengar dekat dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar sorak sorai orang-orang pada detik berikutnya.

"Lihatlah. Dia menang." suara Youngjae membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dia bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya setelah namja itu melepas helm dikepalanya.

Jongin turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju Hyunsik.

"Aku menang. Dia tetap milikku." ujar Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku." tutur Hyunsik.

"Aku mau kau terus berlatih dan datang padaku lagi jika kau sudah siap untuk sebuah pertandingan." ujar Jongin.

Hyunsik tersenyum, kemudian keduanya berjabat tangan dan berpelukan. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya.

.

Matahari mulai kembali keperaduannya dan bulan datang untuk menggantikan menyinari bumi. Arena balapan perlahan menjadi sepi hingga hanya tersisa Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Youngjae. Youngjae memberikan dua kaleng minuman soda pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu hebat seperti biasanya." ujar Youngjae pada Jongin.

"Tidak juga. Kemampuan Hyunsik semakin meningkat dan aku hampir kalah tadi." aku Jongin.

"Tapi kau tetap berhasil menang." tutur Youngjae.

"Itu karena seseorang memohon padaku." Jongin terkekeh.

Kyungsoo mendelik pada Jongin. Youngjae tertawa melihatnya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk pergi." tukas Youngjae.

"Benar. Aku sudah rindu pada rumahku dan ingin segera pulang." ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Ku pikir kau akan memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke kafe."

"Setelah kau membawaku secara paksa meninggalkan kafe?" Kyungsoo mendengus. Jongin terkekeh.

Jongin mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya dan Kyungsoo segera naik keboncengan. Kyungsoo menatap pada Youngjae yang juga sudah bersiap diatas motornya.

"Youngjae-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi ditempat yang lebih layak." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Youngjae.

Youngjae terkekeh, "Tentu. Sampai jumpa." Youngjae balas tersenyum kemudian melaju lebih dulu meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat jalankan motornya dan antarkan aku pulang." tukas Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Ck!" Jongin mendecak, kemudian mulai menjalankan motornya meninggalkan arena balap. "Jadi, kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Jalan XX No. 12." jawab Kyungsoo.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah. Kyungsoo datang dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat duduk disamping Chanyeol. Namja disampingnya menatap Kyungsoo intens. Begitupun dua namja yang berada dibelakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengagguk. "Emm, soal yang kemarin, aku minta maaf. Aku meninggalkan kalian dan tugas kelompok kita." Kyungsoo sangat menyesal.

"Tak apa, Soo. Kami bertiga sudah menyelesaikannya." ujar Luhan yang berada dimeja belakang.

"Jadi, kemana kau pergi kemarin?" giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Arena balap." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Jadi si brengsek itu membawamu ketempat seperti itu?" Chanyeol melotot.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana, Soo?" tanya Luhan.

"Tepatnya dia yang melakukan balap liar." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Huh! Si brandal itu selalu tahu caranya bersenang-senang." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Apa yang terjadi selama kau berada disana, Soo?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau bercerita dan membuat sahabat-sahabatnya murka pada Jongin jika tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak lama Jongin juga datang dari arah pintu dan langsung berdiri disamping meja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dua orang pemilik meja mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin duduk disamping Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tutorku. Akan sangat baik kalau kita duduk bersama. Agar kau bisa lebih leluasa mengajariku." Jongin menjawab keterkejutan Kyungsoo.

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku tidak mau. Meja ini adalah milikku dan Kyungsoo sebelum kau datang. Dan aku tidak mau menyerahkannya padamu." sungut Chanyeol.

Jongin menyeringai, "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar Kyungsoo saja yang pindah dari meja ini." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Silahkan nikmati mejamu itu, Chanyeol-ssi. Kyungsoo akan duduk denganku dimeja milikku." imbuh Jongin.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menuju mejanya dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo dikursi disampingnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kyungsoo bahkan belum bilang setuju." Chanyeol berdiri didepan meja Jongin.

"Yeol, sudahlah. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku memang tutornya sekarang." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Soo-"

"Kau tidak dengar? Dia sudah memberikan keputusannya." Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling tatap. Chanyeol memberikan tatapan kecewanya pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Chanyeol jengah, kemudian berjalan kembali kebangkunya. Ia duduk dan tidak menoleh lagi kemeja Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Hei kau." Jongin menunjuk pada teman sebangkunya yang menatap bingung. "Mulai sekarang kau duduk dengan Chanyeol. Kalian bertukar tempat." ucap Jongin, lebih kepada perintah.

Teman sebangku Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sekaligus sedang juga karena penderitaannya berakhir, tidak duduk dengan Jongin lagi. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoolah yang merasa menderita.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai.

PLAK

Kyungsoo memukul punggung Jongin.

"Duduklah yang benar. Tegakkan tubuhmu saat mendengar penjelasan dari seonsaengnim. Perhatikan semua penjelasannya dan catat bagian yang penting." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ck!" Jongin berdecak. Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Dengar dan turuti kata-kataku brengsek. Aku tutormu mulai sekarang." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Cerewet." Jongin mendengus. Kyungsoo melotot.

.

Jam istirahat pertama, Jongin memilih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia jengah mendengar semua ocehan Kyungsoo tentang dia yang harus seperti ini dan seperti itu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Jongin tidak bisa tidur saat jam pelajaran. Dia jadi menyesal juga mengajak Kyungsoo duduk bersama.

Jongin mengambil mp4 dari saku celananya dan memasangkan earphone pada kedua telinganya. Dia memutar lagu kemudian mulai meliukkan tubuhnya. Jongin menari. Ia memakai musik ditelinga sebagai lagu latar bagi tarian yang sedang ia lakukan.

Tubuh itu meliuk dan mengeluarkan gerakan yang sangat sempurna. Semua gerakannya sangat sesuai dengan musik yang terputar ditelinga Jongin sekarang. Ia terus menari dan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang di dekat pintu atap sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum sekarang.

Jongin berhenti menari ketika musik yang terdengar ditelinganya juga sudah berhenti.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari arah belakang Jongin. Namja itu segera menoleh dan menemukan namja dengan kulit yang sangat putih tengah bertepuk tangan dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tarianmu sangat sempurna." puji namja itu.

"Terima kasih." balas Jongin acuh.

"Kau siswa baru dari kelas 2B itu kan? Siswa yang langsung terkenal karena senang membuat masalah." namja itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk membuat masalah denganmu." tukas Jongin. "Setidaknya tidak hari ini." imbuhnya.

Namja itu tertawa, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau tarianmu bagus dan sebaiknya kau bergabung di Dance Class." ujarnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik." tutur Jongin.

"Kau harus. Kau mengerti bagaimana peraturan disekolah ini bukan?" tanya namja itu. "Kau punya bakat menari, jadi aku sebagai anggota kelas tari ingin mengajakmu bergabung. Kau belum memilih kelas bakat bukan?"

Jongin diam. Ia ingat kalau Kyungsoo tadi juga memintanya untuk memilih kelas bakat. Kalau Jongin tidak kabur kesini, ia mungkin akan terus mendapat petuah dan ocehan Kyungsoo sampai sekarang. Dan ocehan tentang memilih kelas bakat pasti tak akan luput darinya. Ia akan terus menghantui Jongin dengan terus mengoceh tentang semua kelas bakat yang ada disekolah ini. Jika ia tak segera memilih, Kyungsoo pasti akan terus memaksanya dan Jongin benci itu.

"Bagaimana caranya bergabung?" tanya Jongin.

Namja itu tersenyum, "Datanglah keruang Dance sepulang sekolah nanti."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan." tukas namja itu. "Oh Sehun imnida. Kau?" namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jongin." balas Jongin.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin-ssi."

"Hn."

.

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba, dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengemasi peralatannya untuk segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku belum bisa menentukkan kapan aku akan mulai mengajarimu. Aku akan menentukannya besok. Jadi, hari ini kau bebas." ujar Kyungsoo pada Jongin, sebelum melesat pergi dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ck!" Jongin hanya berdecak, kemudian juga meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Jongin berjalan sepanjang koridor lantai 3 yang merupakan tempat beradanya semua kelas bakat yang ada di S. High School. Ia mencari keberadaan ruang Dance. Setelah menemukannya, ia kemudian masuk kedalam dan pendengarannya langsung terisi oleh suara dentuman musik. Ruangan ini kedap suara, jadi ketika Jongin berada diluar tadi, ia sama sekali tak mendengar suara-suara apapun.

"Hai Jongin. Akhirnya kau datang." Sehun menyapa Jongin. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Jongin. "Ayo, aku kenalkan dengan pengurus dan anggota Dance Class." ajak Sehun.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan menuju dua orang namja yang sedang berbincang dipojok ruangan. Semua mata memandang kearah Jongin ketika Sehun membawanya berjalan melewati namja-namja itu.

"Hyungdeul." Sehun memanggil dua namja itu. "Ini Kim Jongin yang kuceritakan." ujar Sehun.

"Oh hai, Lee Hyukjae imnida." salah satu dari namja itu yang bertubuh kurus memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Donghae imnida." namja disebelahnya lagi dengan tubuh tegap juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah Jongin, Hyukjae hyung dan Donghae hyung ini adalah pelatih di Dance Class." terang Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. Kemudian Sehun membawa Jongin berjalan menuju namja lain yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

"Minseok hyung." Sehun memanggil namja itu. "Aku membawa anggota baru." imbuhnya.

Namja berpipi chubby itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Kim Minseok imnida." namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jongin imnida." balas Jongin.

"Nah Jongin, Minseok hyung ini adalah ketua Dance Class." jelas Sehun.

"Kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Minseok. Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, biar aku lihat kemampuanmu." ujar Minseok.

Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin pelan, "Menarilah." ujar Sehun kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongin ke tengah ruangan. Ia menyalakan musik dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk segera memulai tariannya.

Jongin mengerti dan mulai menari mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar Sehun. Ia meliukkan badannya sedemikian rupa hingga semua mata yang ada disana terpanah melihat tariannya. Musik berhenti, membuat Jongin juga menghentikan tariannya. Semua orang disana bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Selamat bergabung di Dance Class, Kim Jongin." ujar Minseok.

.

Kyungsoo dan ketiga sahabatnya masuk kedalam EXO cafe dan duduk ditempat biasa. Seperti biasa, Yifan datang dan menanyakan pesanan dan akan kembali dijawab dengan 'yang biasa' oleh keempat orang itu.

"Yifan hyung, apa Yixing hyung ada?" tanya Kyungsoo sebelum Kris berlalu dari meja mereka.

"Ya." jawab Yifan.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Yifan pergi setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau yakin akan melamar kerja disini?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Sangat yakin." Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah susah payah memintanya kepada kepala sekolah, jadi tidak boleh disia-siakan." imbuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengan waktu belajarmu bersama Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya nanti." jawab Kyungsoo cuek.

Semua bertanya, kecuali Chanyeol. Ia hanya diam dan memainkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Chanyeol memang mendiamkannya sejak kejadian tadi pagi. Kyungsoo mencoba mengajaknya bicara saat dikantin dan dikelas tadi siang, tapi Chanyeol tak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Yifan datang beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa pesanan Kyungsoo cs.

"Kyungsoo, Yixing bilang kau bisa menemuinya diruangannya." ujar Yifan.

"Jinjja? Bisa kau mengantarku keruangannya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Yifan mengangguk, kemudian meminta Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Doakan aku." bisik Kyungsoo pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hwaiting." teriak sahabatya minus Chanyeol.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan yang ditunjuk Yifan. Ia mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk begitu mendengar izin dari Yixing yang berada didalam.

"Hai Kyungsoo, duduklah." Yixing mempersilahkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian duduk dikursi yang berada didepan Yixing. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya gugup, "Yixing Hyung, apa masih membutuhkan karyawan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya aku butuh pelayan seorang lagi untuk membantu Yifan dan Junmyeon. Karena aku baru saja kehilangan satu pelayan minggu lalu." jawab Yixing.

Kyungsoo berbinar, "Bisakah aku melamar untuk posisi itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Yixing sedikit terkejut, "Kau yakin?" Yixing balas bertanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin kerja sambilan dikafe ini." tutur Kyungsoo.

Yixing tersenyum, "Apa aku boleh tahu alasannya? Aku menebak keluargamu bukanlah keluarga yang kekurangan hingga kau harus mencari kerja sambilan. Kau juga selalu datang kesini setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah dan berdiam diri hingga malam datang bahkan sampai kafe ini akan tutup." ujar Yixing.

"Itu karena aku sangat menyukai kafe ini." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Menyukai kafeku, atau salah satu pelayanku?" Yixing menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan merona seketika. Yixing tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kau kuterima bekerja disini Kyungsoo-ya." putus Yixing.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja?" ia menatap Yixing untuk meyakinkan. Dan ia mendapati Yixing mengangguk dengan mantap. "Kamsahamnida Yixing hyung." ucap Kyungsoo.

Yixing mengangguk. "Kau mulai bekerja saat pulang sekolah sampai jam 9 malam." ujar Yixing.

"Mwo? Tapi bukankah kafe ini baru tutup pada jam 10 malam?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu keringanan bagi pekerja yang masih pelajar sepertimu." jawab Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo kembali kemeja sahabat-sahabatnya setelah membuat jadwal dan mendengarkan perkataan Yixing tentang apa dan bagaimana ia selama bekerja nanti. Ketiga -ralat- kedua sahabatnya menyambut Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku diterima." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wah, selamat." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." balas Kyungsoo. Ia melirik pada Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak memberikan respon. "Chanyeol-ah, aku diterima dan akan mulai bekerja besok." kabar Kyungsoo.

"Hn." respon Chanyeol.

"Ish! Dingin sekali." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak ingin memberi Kyungsoo selamat?" Luhan bertanya.

"Aku pergi duluan. Sampai jumpa besok." Chanyeol pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Ketiga orang itu terkejut mendapati prilaku Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan dia semarah itu selama berteman dengannya." cetus Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, Chanyeol-ah." lirih Kyungsoo.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : **

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

and other cast;

**Genre :** Romance, School Life

**Rated :** T

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun pulang bersama setelah menghabiskan waktu di Exo kafe untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang tentang kejadian disekolah hari ini. Dan Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam, tak seperti biasanya. Luhan dan Baekhyun maklum, ini pertama kalinnya Kyungsoo bermasalah dengan Chanyeol. Ia pasti sangat sedih karenanya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur ranjang king size dikamarnya. Ia merenung sebentar, berpikir tentang Chanyeol dan.. Jongin.

Tunggu?

Jongin?

Ah, Kyungsoo lupa tentang anak itu. Ia harus mengatur jadwal untuk belajar Jongin. Dia sadar tak boleh mengabaikannya. Sebab ia sudah mendapatkan keuntungan dari menjadi tutor namja pembuat masalah itu.

Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan hari yang tepat. Senin? Ia ada latihan paduan suara. Selasa, Rabu, dan Kamis, ia bekerja sambilan di Exo kafe. Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu? Oh tidak, Kyungsoo benci bahwa Jongin harus mengambil Weekend-nya yang sangat berharga.

"Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu? Hmm.. kurasa tiga kali dalam seminggu adalah waktu yang lumayan banyak untuk membuat Jongin berhenti membuat angka nol pada lembar jawabannya." gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk imut. "baiklah! Sudah ditentukan." imbuhnya.

.

Kyungsoo datang pada jam biasanya kesekolah. Ia masuk kelas dan menemukan ketiga sahabatnya juga Jongin sudah duduk manis disana. Tidak duduk manis juga sebenarnya. Chanyeol sibuk dengan aerphone ditelinganya. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berbincang entah tentang apa Kyungsoo tak peduli. Sedangkan Jongin? Huh! Ia seperti biasa selalu sibuk merangkai mimpinya dalam tidur.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju mejanya bersama Jongin dan duduk disana. Luhan dan Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat pagi dan dibalas lembut oleh Kyungsoo. Ia sangat sedih karena tak mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan selamat pagi padanya. Chanyeol bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan bisa marah lama-lama denganmu." Baekhyun berbisik dari bangkunya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kami akan membantu kalian untuk berbaikan." Luhan menimpali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan keduan sahabatnya, "Gomawo." ujarnya tulus. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo beralih pada Jongin yang sedang tertidur disebelahnya.

"Ck! Anak ini!" Kyungsoo mengguncang keras bahu Jongin yang tidur sambil menumpukan kedua lengannya pada meja dan meletakkan kepalanya pada sela kecil yang dibuat oleh lipatan kedua lengannya.

"Jongin-ah! Irreona!" Kyungsoo semakin kuat mengguncang bahu Jongin, karena namja itu tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. "Uh, susah sekali membangunkannya." keluh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Chanyeol. Ia menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan aerphonenya.

"Jangan ditatap terlalu lama, nanti kau jadi jatuh cinta padanya." sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia sontak menoleh dan melihat Jongin sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk.

"Ah, aku ingin membicarakan tentang waktu belajarmu." tutur Kyungsoo. "Apa kau bisa dihari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa dihari Jumat." jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku ada jadwal latihan untuk Dance Class dihari itu." jawab Jongin.

"Jinjja? Jadi kau sudah memilih kelas bakatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Hm." Jongin kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wahh... jadi kau punya bakat dalam tari ya." Kyungsoo manggut-manggut.

"Ck!" Jongin mendengus.

"Otthe? Kau bisa belajar saat weekend kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, kembali ketopik awal.

"Kenapa harus weekend? Itu adalah hari istirahatku." keluh Jongin.

"Yack! Itu juga waktu bersantaiku." kesal Kyungsoo. " Aku tidak bisa hari senin karena ada latihan di Voice Class. Selasa sampai Kamis aku harus kerja sambilan." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo. Ternyata dia benar-benar nekat, batin Jongin.

"Baiklah." putus Jongin akhirnya.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba dan Kyungsoo langsung mengejar Chanyeol yang langsung meninggalkan kelas entah kemana. Kyungsoo sudah bertekad kalau dia akan meminta maaf pada jam istirahat dengan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa kalau didiamkan lama-lama oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang ternyata menuju atap sekolah. Ia sedikit tertinggal dari Chanyeol yang langkahnya besar. Kyungsoo membuka pintu atap dan menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk di sisi dinding atap sambil mendengarkan musik dari aerphonenya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo menarik aerphone Chanyeol, membuat namja itu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak marah padamu." Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding.

"Lalu mengapa kau menghindari dan mendiamkanku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol diam dan menatap Kyungsoo tepat dimatanya. Kyungsoo balas menatap sahabatnya itu. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol meraih pipi Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Soo. Kau adalah orang yang aku cintai." tutur Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membeku. Tatapan Chanyeol menguncinya, membuatnya tak bisa beralih. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil masih mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir heart-shaped itu. Kyungsoo semakin membeku.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, Soo." lirihnya. "Aku harus mengatakan ini karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Aku terpesona pada senyuman dari bibir ini." Chanyeol mengusap bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih setia membeku. Chanyeol kembali bersandar pada dinding dan membaringkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti jika kau terkejut, karena aku tahu kau memang tak menyadari segala perhatianku padamu sampai aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau mencintai namja lain. Aku bahkan rela merasa sakit setiap kali harus menemanimu menatap pujaan hatimu." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Dan sekarang ada namja lain lagi yang akan mengklaimmu. Ia bahkan merebut satu-satunya kesenanganku, yaitu bisa duduk satu meja denganmu." sambungnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, mulai mencair dari bekunya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang berbaring dibahunya. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol dan mengingat semua yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya selama ini. Dari semuanya, Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

"Tatap aku, Soo." Chanyeol kembali berucap. "Aku adalah namja yang selalu berada disampingmu dan memberimu cinta. Bukan namja pelayan cafe yang dingin itu, atau namja pembuat masalah yang selalu seenaknya sendiri itu."

"Tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat, Yeol." Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku tidak bisa. Meski aku mencintai namja lain, tapi sahabat-sahabatku tetaplah mendapatkan tempat tertinggi dihatiku. Aku mencintai Luhan, Baekhyun, dan juga kau... sebagai sahabat."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo atas jawabanmu, Soo." lirihnya.

"Kau tetap sahabatku, Yeol." Kyungsoo ikut membaringkan kepalanya diatas kepala Chanyeol yang masih setia bersandar dibahunya.

"Tentu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Mianhae."

"Gwaenchana."

Seorang lain yang sedari tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dibalik pintu atap, hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata kau bukan orang yang mudah ditakhlukan ya?" orang itu tersenyum sinis. "Membuat penasaran sekali." tutur seseorang itu. "Biar aku coba untuk mendapatkan hatimu." dan orang itupun meninggalkan atap dengan seringainya.

.

Ini adalah hari Sabtu dan merupakan hari libur bagi seluruh siswa SM Art High School. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi dan Kyungsoo masih saja bergelung dalam selimutnya. Tidur namja manis itu sama sekali tak terusik oleh matahari pagi yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden kamarnya. Namun dering ponselnya membuat namja itu menggeliat dan langsung meraih ponsel yang berada diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, ia langsung menyentuh icon warna hijau pada ponselnya dan menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinga.

_'yeob-'_

_'yack! Kau lupa memberi tahukan jam untuk belajar kita.' Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara dari sang penelpon._

_'Mwo?' Kyungsoo langsung menatap layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama Jongin disana._

_'yack! Cepat katakan!' terdengar lagi suara menjengkelkan dari line telpon._

_'Ish! Datang saja pukul sepuluh nanti. Kita akan belajar sampai pukul empat.' _

_'Mwo? Lama sekali. Kau ingin membuatku mati?'_

_'Belajar tak akan membuatmu mati.'_

_'Aku bisa mati kebosanan.'_

_'Tak akan. Sudah turuti saja tutormu ini.'_

_'Ck! Menyebalkan!'_

_'terserah!'_

Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungan telpon. Ia melihat jam pada layar ponselnya dan terkejut melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan.

"Jam 9? Omo! Kenapa bisa aku bangun sesiang ini?" Kyungsoo segera turun dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

Pukul sepuluh lebih banyak, Jongin baru datang kerumah Kyungsoo. Jongin memencet bel rumah Kyungsoo dan seorang maid membukakan pintu. Maid itu membawa Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan sudah ada Kyungsoo dengan glare gagalnya untuk Jongin disana. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh pada tatapan menusuk Kyungsoo. Ia langsung saja duduk disamping namja manis itu.

"Yack! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, eoh? Ini sudah 27 menit melewati jam sepuluh, waktu belajarmu." omel Kyungsoo.

"Aku berangkat tepat jam 10 dari rumah. Aku terjebak macet dan sedikit kesusahan mencari rumahmu, jadi ya begitulah." alasan Jongin.

"Mwo? Kau seharusnya berangkat sebelum jam 10." sergah Kyungsoo.

"Berisik sekali. Kau sudah membuang waktu dua menit untuk mengomeliku dan itu sama saja membuang waktu belajar yang berharga." Jongin menyindir.

"Aish! Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak datang terlambat." kesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin meringis.

"Sekarang cepat keluarkan alat tulismu." perintah Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Aku tidak bawa apa-apa." ujar Jongin santai.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo merasakan emosinya sudah diubun-ubun. "KIM JONGIIINNN!" teriaknya membahana.

Jongin langsung menutup kupingnya.

"Tuhan, kumohon kuatkanlah aku." Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya. "Baiklah. Ini adalah hari pertama kita memulai belajar, jadi aku akan berbaik hati meminjamkan alat tulisku. Tapi besok dan seterusnya, ku peringatkan kau untuk membawanya sendiri. Arrachi?"

"Ne." Jongin mengangguk malas.

"Kita akan memulai dari pelajaran Sejarah, karena kau sangat buruk disitu." ujar Kyungsoo.

Dan mereka mulai larut dalam belajar. Sesekali terdengar teriakan kesal Kyungsoo atas sikap Jongin yang sering tak mendengarkan penjelasannya. Atau Jongin yang tiba-tiba bertanya hal tidak penting ketika Kyungsoo sedang memberikan penjelasan.

.

Jam dirumah Kyungsoo sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan Jongin benar-benar merasa lega. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya karena kelelahan belajar.

"Ternyata kau lumayan hebat dalam Matematika dan Fisika." ujar Kyungsoo. "Jangan malas dan teruslah belajar meski tidak denganku." tambahnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali." gerutu Jongin.

"Yack! Ini adalah untuk kebaikanmu." bentak Kyungsoo.

"Dan juga untuk kebaikanmu. Jangan lupakan kalau kau mengambil keuntungan dari mengajariku ini." Jongin tersenyum sinis.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia benci jika Jongin membahas hal ini.

"Baiklah. Waktu belajarku hari ini sudah habis bukan? Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikut denganku." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yack! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengimbangi langkah kaki Jongin yang menariknya.

"Ketempat untuk bersenang-senang. Kita harus menyegarkan pikiran setelah terlalu lama belajar." ujar Jongin. Membawa Kyungsoo pada motornya yang terparkir dihalaman, kemudian langsung melesat meninggalkan halaman luas rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rasa ia sudah mulai terbiasa dibonceng oleh Jongin dengan kecepatan tinggi atas motornya. Tepatnya sih mencoba terbiasa.

.

Kyungsoo ingat tempat ini. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin membawanya kesini dan sekarang namja itu membawa Kyungsoo kesini lagi. Jadi ini yang Jongin sebut tempat bersenang-senang? Arena balap. Kyungsoo turun dari motor Jongin dan disambut oleh teman barunya, Youngjae.

"Hai Kyungsoo, kita bertemu lagi." sapa Youngjae.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Hai Youngjae."

"Siapa yang akan bertanding hari ini?" tanya Jongin pada Youngjae.

"Kau tak akan percaya siapa lawanmu hari ini." Youngjae menyeringai.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Orang baru?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Youngjae mengangguk. " Dan dia adalah seorang yeoja." sambungnya.

"Huh?" Jongin tertegun.

"Dia bilang sengaja datang untuk melawanmu." tambahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap pada Jongin yang terdiam.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau yakin akan melawan yeoja?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Jongin belum pernah melawan yeoja sebelumnya." Youngjae menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Jongin.

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi yeoja itu bersikeras ingin melawanmu." Youngjae mengedikkan bahunya.

"Biar aku temui dia." tutur Jongin.

"Ikut aku." Youngjae mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Dan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakang. "Itu dia." Youngjae menunjuk pada yeoja berambut panjang yang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

Yeoja itu kemudian menoleh saat mendapat isyarat dari teman-teman disekitarnya bahwa kini Jongin, Youngjae, dan Kyungsoo tengah menatap kearahnya. Yeoja itu menoleh dan ketiga orang itu bisa melihat wajahnya. Cantik. Ia tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

"Namanya Jung Hyerim." Youngjae kembali berucap. Kini mereka bisa melihat yeoja bernama Hyerim itu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa ada info lain tentangnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Youngjae menggeleng.

"Selamat sore... Kim Jongin." Hyerim sudah berada didepan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau menantangku?" tanya Jongin tanpa membalas sapaan Hyerim.

"Karena aku ingin merasakan bertanding dengan namja yang katanya nomor satu disini." jawab Hyerim.

"Aku tidak mau bertanding dengan yeoja." ujar Jongin.

"Kau takut?" pertanyaan Hyerim mendapat perhatian sepenuhnya dari Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu? Yeoja bukan tandinganku." tutur Jongin.

"Apa aku harus menjadi namja dulu agar bisa bertanding denganmu?" tanya Hyerim.

Jongin menatap tajam pada Hyerim.

"Ayolah Kim Jongin. Ini hanya sebuah pertandingan. Anggap saja aku ini namja." Hyerim menyeringai.

Jongin masih menatap Hyerim, tapi sekarang ia juga memikirkan ucapan Hyerim. Dia tidak pernah bertanding dengan yeoja dan dia tidak mau. Tapi sepertinya Hyerim tak akan menyerah sampai Jongin mengatakan 'bersedia' untuk tantangannya.

"Baiklah." ucap Jongin akhirnya. "Tapi ini adalah pertama dan terakhir. Jangan pernah datang lagi untuk menantangku." tambahnya.

"Tentu." Hyerim lagi-lagi menyeringai.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. Sedang Youngjae hanya menghela nafas.

"Jongin memang susah ditebak." Youngjae menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah bersiap dengan motornya didepan garis start, begitupun Hyerim. Sorak sorai penonton dikanan kiri membuat panas arena. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin was-was.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang tidak jadi taruhannya hari ini." Youngjae terkekeh menihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kalau Jongin tidak akan berhasil kali ini."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Just see it." Youngjae tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai beberapa detik yang lalu. Jongin masih terlihat memimpin. Kyungsoo sedikit lega melihatnya. Namun iya tahu keadaan bisa saja berubah di detik-detik menuju garis finish.

Motor Jongin dan Hyerim semakin mendekat dan Jongin masih memimpin. Baiklah, kali ini Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongin akan menang.

Beberapa detik menuju garis finish...

TRASH

Dan keadaan benar-benar berbalik, karena motor Hyerimlah yang lebih dulu menyentuh garis finish. Semua orang tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Hyerim melakukannya? Dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa firasatnya sejak tadi memang benar. Jongin kalah. Kyungsoo bisa melihat gurat kekesalan diwajah Jongin.

"Kau kalah, Kim Jongin." Hyerim menyeringai. "Kau kalah dari seorang yeoja." tambahnya.

"Sial! Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Jongin geram.

"Jung Hyerim. Kakak dari Jung Soojung." jawab Hyerim. "Ini pertama kalinya kau kalah bukan? Dan kau kalah dengan yeoja." Hyerim tersenyum sinis.

"Kau ingin membalasku?" Jongin ingat sekarang.

"Kau mempermalukannya. Menolak cintanya didepan semua orang dan mengatainya sebagai yeoja murahan. Kalau kau jadi aku, kau juga pasti akan marah jika harga diri adikmu di injak-injak seperti itu." ujar Hyerim dingin.

"Tapi dia benar murahan." ujar Jongin.

"Tapi tak perlu mengatakannya didepan semua orang." Hyerim berteriak.

Semua orang yang ada disana dan mendengar semua percakapan Jongin dan Hyerim terdiam.

"Kau benar, ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku tak akan mau melihat wajahmu lagi. Cih!" setelah mengatakan itu, Hyerimpun pergi meninggalkan arena balap.

Jongin terdiam ditempatnya. Kyungsoo dan Youngjae menatap Jongin sendu.

"Apa lagi kenakalan Jongin dimasa lalu yang tak kuketahui?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Youngjae sambil terus menatap Jongin.

"Kau tak akan suka mendengarnya." jawab Youngjae, juga sambil menatap Jongin. "Lagipula itu masa lalu. Jika kau bisa merubahnya, kau bisa melihat Jongin yang baru." sambung Youngjae.

Kyungsoo menatap Youngjae sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap pada Jongin. Kau benar-benar pembuat masalah, Jongin. Batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo kerumahnya dan langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo sebenarnya khawatir pada namja itu, tapi ia tak mau mencampuri urusan Jongin. Dia kan hanya ditugaskan untuk mengajari Jongin dan mengubah sikapnya saat disekolah. Sisanya... bukan urusan Kyungsoo.

.

Hari minggu pagi yang mendung, Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi dari kemarin. Ia menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri dan juga membuatkan untuk Jongin, tanpa meminta bantuan maidnya. Sesuai jam yang sudah Kyungsoo tentukan kemarin, Jongin harus datang pukul sepuluh pagi kerumahnya untuk belajar.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering dan nama Jongin tertera dilayarnya. Kyungsoo dengan segera mengangkat telpon itu.

'ne, ada apa Jongin? Kau ingin beralasan datang terlambat lagi?' berondong Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan.

'Aku izin tidak belajar hari ini. Aku ingin pergi.'

'Mwo? Memangnya kau mau kemana?'

'Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting aku izin hari ini.'

'T-tap-'

PIP

Jongin memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Kyungsoo kesal karena ia baru akan berbicara pada namja itu.

"Ish! Menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah masak banyak hari ini untuknya. Memangnya apa yang lebih penting dari belajar? Dasar namja menjengkelkan! Arrggghhh!" Kyungsoo mengumpat.

"Tuan, Gwaenchana?" seorang maid yang datang karena mendengar umpatan Kyungsoo.

"N-ne." Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas pada maid itu, kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Tuan, makanannya bagaimana?" maid itu bertanya.

"Makan saja. Buang, jika tidak mau." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

Sang maid hanya geleng-geleng melihat sikap labil majikannya. Makanan sebanyak ini, mana mungkin dibuang begitu saja. Batin sang maid.

.

Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mood kesal memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ketaman bermain. Ia awalanya berencana mengajak Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, tapi ternyata mereka semua sudah punya acara sendiri. Baekhyun yang akan menonton konser bersama sepupunya. Luhan yang akan pergi bersama keluarganya. Dan Chanyeol yang harus menemani Noonanya berbelanja. Jadilah Kyungsoo hanya pergi seorang diri.

Ia memilih untuk pergi menggunakan bis dan duduk dikursi paling belakang. Kyungsoo memakai aerphone ditelinganya untuk mendengarkan musik selama perjalanan. Beberapa menit, dan ia malah terlelap. Bis berhenti di halte berikutnya dan beberapa orang masuk. Seorang namja masuk kedalam bis yang lumayan lenggang itu dan mencari tempat nyaman untuk duduk. Ia melirik kursi paling belakang yang hanya diduduki satu orang. Namja itupun memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Namun setelah dia melihat siapa seorang yang duduk sendirian dan tengah tertidur itu, namja itu terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar! Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur didalam bis." Yifan -namja yang memasuki bis- menatap Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit Yifan menatap wajah tertidur Kyungsoo yang nampak tenang dan damai. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar kalau mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah melewatkan halte tujuannya selama ia tertidur. Jadi Yifan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Yifan menggoyang bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo menggeliat, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut melihat orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat bangun tidur.

"Y-Yifan Hyung?" Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Hm." Yifan mengangguk kecil.

"I-Ini benar kau?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Yifan terkekeh.

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hei, ini tempat umum. Siapa saja bisa berada disini." Yifan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa tertidur didalam bis?" Yifan balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu menikmati lagu." Kyungsoo menunjuk pada aerphone yang kini berada ditangannya.

"Hm." Yifan mengangguk. "Kau mau kemana? Selama aku naik, kita sudah melewati dua halte."

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo langsung melihat pada kaca bis. "Aish! Sudah terlewat." gumamnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Yifan.

"Taman bermain." jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Hmppfftt-" Yifan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Buahhaaa." dan akhirnya kelepasan.

Kyungsoo memasang tampang O.O nya melihat Yifan yang tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yifan tertawa. Bahkan senyum saja Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi kini... Yifan tertawa lepas didepannya.

"H-Hyung. K-Kau bisa tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Yifan berhenti tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Memang kau pikir aku ini apa?" Yifan mendengus.

"Itu karena aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Karena senyum itu sangat susah untuk dilakukan." tutur Yifan.

Kini gantian Kyungsoo yang tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Yifan.

"Kau!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Yifan. "Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kemana?" Yifan balas bertanya.

"Ketempat dimana kau bisa tersenyum dengan mudah, bahkan tulus." jawab Kyungsoo.

Yifan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Kyungsoo memberikan senyumnya, mencoba meyakinkan Yifan.

"Baiklah." Yifan mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu kita akan berhenti dihalte berikutnya." ujar Kyungsoo antusias.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan taman bermainmu?" Yifan terkekeh.

"Aku akan pergi lain kali saja." jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil." tutur Jongin.

"Aku sudah SMA." sergah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi taman bermain adalah tempatnya anak TK." ujar Yifan.

"Mwo? Yack, Hyung!" Yifan kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo senang bisa melihat tawa lepas Yifan hari ini. Mereka saling berbicara banyak selama perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di halte bis yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Yifan ikut saja kemana Kyungsoo membawanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan kembali memulai percakapan.

"Pertama kali aku melihat Hyung di cafe, aku merasa Hyung sangatlah kaku. Terutama saat melayani pelanggan." Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Aku hanya tidak terlalu paham bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Orang-orang bahkan langsung takut hanya karena melihat tatapanku." Yifan menghela nafas. "Dan aku sangat terkejut mendapati hari ini aku tertawa lepas didepanmu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan juga... melegakan." Yifan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu.

"Nah Hyung, kita sudah sampai." Kyungsoo berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang.

"Panti asuhan?" Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ini adalah panti asuhan yang sering aku dan keluargaku datangi setiap bulannya. Appa menjadi donatur tetap disini." jelas Kyungsoo.

Yifan mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ayo masuk, hyung." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Yifan dan membawanya masuk.

Ketika mereka sampai dihalaman, beberapa anak kecil langsung berhamburan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hyung."

"Kyungsoo Oppa."

"Ne. Annyeong Sungyeol-ah, Seulri-ya Myungsoo-ya, ." Kyungsoo menyapa anak-anak itu.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Sungyeol kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ne, hyung juga merindukanmu, Sungyeol-ah." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sungyeol. "Uri Seulri, apakah makan dan minum obat dengan teratur?" Kyungsoo beralih pada Seulri, satu-satunya yeoja dari tiga anak itu. "Myungsoo-ya, apa kau masih sering mengganggu Sungyeol?" kemudian Myungsoo.

"Dia semakin selalu menggangguku hyung." rengek Sungyeol.

"Aku selalu makan dan minum obat dengan teratur agar cepat sembuh dan bisa menikah dengan Kyungsoo Oppa saat dewasa nanti." ujar Seulri malu-malu.

"Mengganggunya adalah kebahagiaanku, Hyung." Myungsoo menyeringai. Oh Kyungsoo benar-benar sangsi dengan anak yang satu ini. Masih kecil, tapi sudah memiliki seringai yang mengerikan.

"Ehm." suara dehaman menyadarkan Kyungsoo atas sosok lain yang ada didekat mereka.

"Eoh, mianhae Yifan hyung." Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Kyungsoo oppa, siapa Oppa tampan ini?" tanya Seulri.

"Dia teman Oppa, sangat tampan bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ne." Seulri ikut mengangguk antusias.

Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Yifan terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" suara lain menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Han Ahjumma." Kyungsoo segera menghambur memeluk wanita paru baya yang tadi memanggil namanya. Han ahjumma adalah pengurus panti asuhan ini.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Han Ahjumma.

"Aku datang untuk memperkenalkan panti asuhan ini pada seorang teman." Kyungsoo menunjuk Yifan.

Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat pada Han Ahjumma.

"Annyeong, Wu Yifan imnida." ujar Yifan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Yifan." Han Ahjumma menunjukkan senyumnya.

Tanpa sadar, Yifan mengulas senyum untuk membalas senyum dari Han Ahjumma. Ia bisa melengkungkan bibirnya dengan baik dan tidak kaku. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu bersorak gembira dalam hati.

Kyungsoo membawa Yifan untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak panti asuhan yang lainnya. Awalnya Yifan bingung ia harus melakukan apa pada anak-anak didepannya. Ia berfikir kalau anak-anak itu mungkin saja akan takut saat pertama kali melihat tatapannya seperti kebanyakan orang lain. Namun pikiran Yifan salah besar. Anak-anak itu malah bisa lebih dulu berinteraksi dengannya dengan baik. Yifan belajar banyak hal tentang cara berinteraksi pada anak-anak ini. Ia beberapa kali tanpa sadar melengkungkan senyumnya melihat tingkah lugu mereka. Mereka benar-benar polos layaknya kertas putih. Seperti tidak punya beban. Dan melihat mereka yang seperti itu, mampu membuat Yifan tersenyum dengan tulusnya.

Satu lagi. Yifan menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sama polosnya seperti mereka. Dan Yifan banyak terkekeh melihat ulah Kyungsoo, juga mata bulat yang sering membesar imut itu. Kurasa dia jauh lebih imut dari kebanyakan anak-anak disini. Pikir Yifan.

.

Kyungsoo dan Yifan sedang duduk berdua diserambi panti asuhan. Ini adalah waktu tidur siang bagi anak-anak, jadi mereka semua sedang berada dikamar masing-masing sekarang. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya melihat Yifan yang tersenyum sambil menatap gelang yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Gelang? Dari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seulri." jawab Yifan. "Dia bilang kalau ini adalah gelang pertunangan dan aku tak boleh melepasnya sampai ia dewasa nanti dan menikah denganku." Yifan terkekeh.

"Huh? Dia bilang akan menikahimu?" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Padahal dia sudah menjanjikan hal yang sama padaku." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ceritakan padaku tentang Seulri. Kenapa tadi aku melihatnya memakan obat yang lumayan banyak?" Yifan penasaran.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Enam bulan yang lalu, Seulri divonis mengidap Leukimia stadium dua. Memang belum terlalu parah dan masih ada kemungkinan sembuh. Karena itu, ia terus menjalani pengobatan dan mengkonsumsi berbagai macam obat. Tapi aku senang karena dia mampu bertahan dengan berbagai kemoterapi dan obat-obatan yang harus ia konsumsi secara teratur. Seulri anak yang kuat." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Yifan memandang Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Ia ikut mengulas senyum tipis.

"Oppa!" Kyungsoo dan Yifan terkejut mendengar panggilan dari arah belakang mereka.

"Seulri?" koor Kyungsoo dan Yifan serempak.

Seulri tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Yifan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Seulri.

Seulri tak menjawab. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan mengambil sebuah gelang. Tunggu? Gelang itu adalah gelang yang sama dengan punya Yifan. Seulri meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo kemudian menyematkan gelang itu disana.

"Ini kuberikan pada Kyungsoo Oppa." ujar Seulri. Kyungsoo menatap yeoja kecil itu bingung. "Kalau nanti aku tidak bisa menikah dengan salah satu dari Oppadeul, maka Oppadeullah yang harus menikah. Yakso?" Seulri mengangkat jari kelingkingnya didepan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia kemudian melirik pada Yifan. Yifan ikut berjongkok demi menyamai tinggi badan Seulri didepannya.

"Yakso!" Yifan mengaitkan jari kelingking miliknya dengan milik Seulri yang jauh lebih kecil.

Seulri tersenyum senang, kemudian mereka melepas kaitan kelingking mereka.

"Oppa?" Seulri kembali membawa jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Yakso!" Kyungsoo ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Seulri.

"Gomawo, Oppadeul. Kalau begini, aku bisa tidur dengan tenang." Seulri mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo kemudian pipi kiri Yifan. "Annyiong." Ia melambaikan tangannya, kemudian kembali memasuki rumah.

Kyungsoo dan Yifan saling memandang bingung.

.

Yifan mengantar Kyungsoo sampai halte bis dekat rumahnya. Mereka berpisah, ketika Kyungsoo turun dari bis. Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh, Yifan menahan tangan itu. Yifan yang masih berada didalam bis, tepatnya didepan pintu bis yang terbuka, sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Yifan tersenyum kemudian melepas genggamannya dan pintu bis tertutup otomatis.

Kyungsoo mematung ditempatnya. Ia memegang pipi kirinya yang dikecup oleh Yifan. Bis itu sudah semakin menjauh membawa Yifan didalamnya, namun Kyungsoo masih belum beranjak dari tempatnnya terakhir berdiri.

"Saranghae, Yifan hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halte bis. Moodnya sudah jauh lebih baik dari tadi pagi.

.

Weekend telah berakhir dan Kyungsoo harus kembali kesekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk berangkat naik bis hari ini. Setelah kejadian kemarin, Kyungsoo jadi mencintai angkutan umum yang satu ini. Siapa tahu bisa bertemu Yifan hyung lagi. Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karena tak menemukan Yifan di bis yang sama dengannya. Tapi untungnya ia memang tak terlalu berharap, karena bis yang mereka tumpangi setiap harinya itu berbeda dan bis menuju rumah Yifan bukanlah bis yang ia naiki tadi.

Kyungsoo berjalan riang memasuki kelasnya. Ketiga sahabatnya sudah datang lebih dulu darinya. Ia juga melihat Jongin sedang sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya.

"Pagi Lu, Baek, Yeol." sapa Kyungsoo.

"Pagi, Soo." balas ketiga orang itu serempak.

"Apa weekendmu menyenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Ah, tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersahabat saja. Meskipun Chanyeol mengatakan kalau itu akan sangat sulit baginya, tapi ia berjanji akan berusaha. Dan mereka juga memutuskan kalau kejadian diatap sekolah tempo hari hanya akan menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Luhan dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya mengatakan kalau mereka sudah berbaikan.

"Soo, kau tahu? Zitao mengajakku berkencan. Aahh~ aku senang sekali." ucap Baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Zitao?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh kau belum tahu ya?" Luhan menginterupsi. "Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Zitao sejak mereka berebut makanan dikantin beberapa hari yang lalu." jelas Luhan.

"Kapan? Kenapa aku tak tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Kau dan Chanyeol sama-sama tak terlihat dikantin hari itu." jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling menatap. Oh, mereka mengerti mengapa mereka tidak berada disana saat itu.

"Oh." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Hari itu kami berebut makanan yang berakhir dengan sedikit ribut dan merusak beberapa dagangan di kantin. Jadi aku dan Zitao dihukum untuk mencuci semua piring bekas makan. Awalnya kami masih saling mengumpat, tapi entah siapa yang memulai, kami malah tertawa bersama dan dia meminta nomor ponselku." kisah Baekhyun. "Dan kau tahu? Semalam dia menelpon dan menawarkan untuk menemaninya menonton film malam ini." sambungnya antusias.

"Jinjja?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Wah, hubungan kalian cepat sekali berkembang." kagum Kyungsoo.

"Meski begitu, kau tetap harus berhati-hati." Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar, kini ikut angkat bicara.

"Uh, kau selalu mencurigai semua namja yang dekat dengan Aku, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Itu karena aku ingin pasangan yang baik untuk sahabat-sahabatku." balas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai. Apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya?"

"Sudah." jawab Chanyeol.

"Jadi? Apa jawabannya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Dia menolakku." Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo. "Kami lebih baik hanya menjadi teman." tambahnya.

"Buahaahahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa sangat kencang. Sepertinya dia puas setiap melihat Chanyeol menderita. Jelas saja, dua orang itu kan memang selalu cekcok setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Chanyeol memilih mengakhiri perbincangan mereka dan menutup kuping untuk tawa Baekhyun yang bisa merusak telinga.

Kyungsoo beralih pada bangkunya yang berada disebelah Jongin. Jongin menatapnya sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan tulis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Jongin acuh.

"Huh!" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku menunggumu digerbang sekolah sampai kau selesai dengan Voice Class hari ini." ujar Jongin.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak mengerti.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Cast : **

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

and other cast;

**Genre :** Romance, School Life

**Rated :** T

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Kelas baru saja berakhir. Bel pulang sekolah telah menggema diseluruh sekolah. Semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang. Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu, sebab ia tak punya urusan lagi disekolah setelah ini. Sementara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan harus mengikuti Voice Class, sebab ini adalah hari senin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kemudian menepuk bahunya.

"Ingat! Aku menunggumu." ucap Jongin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menghampiri meja Kyungsoo. Kini hanya tersisa mereka saja dikelas.

"Kau punya janji apa dengannya?" Baekhyun bertanya dan menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

"Dia yang membuat janji, bukan aku." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sudahlah. Kita harus keruang latihan sekarang." Luhan menginterupsi percakapan singkat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Tetapi suara getar ponsel Kyungsoo membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama Han Ahjumma sebagai pemanggil. Kyungsoo langsung menerima telpon itu.

_'yeoboseyo, ahjumma?'_

_'Kyungsoo.. hiks..'_

_'Wae, ahjumma? Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_

_'Kyungsoo-ya... Seulri.'_

_'Seulri? Ada apa dengannya?'_

_'D-Dia meninggal.. hiks..'_

_'MWO?!'_

Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya jika Luhan dan Baekhyun tak menahannya. Masih terdengar suara Han Ahjumma yang memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo, tapi namja itu membeku. Baekhyun mengambil alih ponsel itu.

_'yeoboseyo? Saya temannya Kyungsoo, ia sedikit shock sekarang. Apa yang terjadi?'_

_'Oh tolong sampaikan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Seulri akan dimakamkan besok pagi. Dan katakan padanya untuk membawa Yifan juga. Ada pesan Seulri yang harus disampaikan pada mereka.'_

_'Oh? Ne, akan saya sampaikan.'_

_'Gamsahamnida.'_

_'Ne.'_

Dan sambungan telpon itupun berakhir. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang menangis dan terduduk di kursi santai didepan kelas dengan Luhan yang coba menenangkannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, orang yang tadi menelponmu mengatakan bahwa Seulri akan di makamkan besok dan kau harus membawa Yifan kesana, karena ada yang akan disampaikan pada kalian." Baekhyun menyampaikan pesan dari si penelpon pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terisak dan menutup wajahnya, bersandar pada bahu Luhan. Sementara Luhan merangkulnya sembari mengusap bahu Kyungsoo agar namja itu tenang.

"Kyungsoo-ya, gwaenchana?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. "Siapa itu Seulri, dan apa hubungannya dengan Yifan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Kyungsoo masih saja menangis. Baekhyun dan Luhan menghela nafas frustasi. Tanda tanya juga memenuhi kepala mereka. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Siapa itu Seulri? Dan.. mengapa Yifan?

"Kyungsoo-ya, sebaiknya kau pulang untuk menenangkan dirimu dan kami akan mengizinkanmu untuk Voice Class." Luhan mencoba bicara pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti menangis dan menatap kedua sahabatnya. Luhan langsung menghapus airmata yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Mianhae. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian nanti. Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang. Tolong izinkan aku untuk Voice Class." ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Ne, kami mengerti. Pulanglah." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sendu.

"Gomawo." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya. "Aku pulang." kemudian ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap punggung Kyungsoo nanar.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan hingga sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan ia bertemu Jongin disana. Namja itu duduk di motornya sambil menghisap sepuntung rokok ditangan kirinya. Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan namja itu dan terus berjalan. Namun Jongin yang menyadarinya langsung menahan langkah Kyungsoo dengan menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada Voice Class sekarang? Mengapa kau disini?" berondong Jongin dengan pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin lesu. "Aku harus pulang." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Tidak! Kau punya janji denganku." sergah Jongin.

"Jongin. Ku mohon jangan sekarang. Aku sedang sedih dan butuh sendiri. Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau sedih? Aku juga." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu pergi untuk melupakan kesedihanku. Dan kalau kau juga sedih, maka lebih baik kita pergi bersama." Jongin tak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo untuk menaiki motornya dan memacu motor itu meninggalkan sekolah.

"Jongiiin~ kau ini apa-apaan? Aku ingin sendiri!" Kyungsoo berteriak agar Jongin mendengarnya. Motor namja itu seperti biasa melaju diatas kecepatan rata-rata.

"Diam dan ikuti saja!" Jongin balas berteriak dan Kyungsoo memilih menurut saja. Ia memeluk perut Jongin erat karena kecepatan Jongin bertambah di jalanan yang mulai sepi.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin akan membawanya kemana. Ini jalanan sepi dengan pembatas jalan yang penuh belokkan. Pohon dikanan-kiri. Tak jarang juga ada jurang tinggi yang dilindungi pembatas jalan. Tapi satu hal yang Kyungsoo sadari. Semakin jauh motor Jongin melaju, udara menjadi semakin dingin dan Kyungsoo seperti mendengar suara laut. Jadi, kemana sebenarnya Jongin membawanya pergi?

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kecepatan motor Jongin mulai berkurang sampai akhirnya berhenti. Kyungsoo langsung menatap sekitarnya dan ia membelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Biru.

"Laut?" gumam Kyungsoo. Mulutnya menganga menyaksikan keindahan yang terbentang didepan matanya. Laut biru yang disinari matahari sore dengan langit yang telah menjadi warna jingga.

Jongin turun dari motornya diikuti Kyungsoo. Langkah kaki Kyungsoo tanpa sadar membawanya berjalan semakin dekat dengan laut yang terbentang tanpa ujung. Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dibelakang namja itu dan mereka berdiri berdampingan di tepi pantai dengan ombak sedang.

"Aku sedang sedih. Dan jika aku sedih, maka aku akan datang kesini." ucap Jongin.

"Sedih? Kau bisa sedih?" kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo.

TUK

"Bodoh." Jongin menyentil dahi Kyungsoo lumayan kuat.

"Auw. Itu sakit!" Kyungsoo mengusap-usap dahinya dan memukul lengan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di hamparan pasir putih ditepian pantai. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya juga ikut mendudukkan diri disebelah Jongin. Mereka terdiam selama lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Apa kau mau bercerita?" Jongin memulai lagi percakapan.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu terlebih dulu." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin, matanya masih sibuk menatap keindahan pantai didepannya.

"Aku kemarin membolos belajar dan pergi kesuatu tempat." Jongin memulai.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aku tahu itu, kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin."

"Aku pergi ke makam Soojung." lanjut Jongin.

"Mwo?!" Kali ini Kyungsoo langsung menatap pada Jongin.

"Ia meninggal beberapa bulan setelah kejadian memalukan yang dialaminya karena diriku. Bunuh diri. Ia overdosis karena menelan sekotak pil tidur." kisah Jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia masih penasaran dan menunggu kalimat Jongin selanjutnya.

"Lusa malam setelah aku mengantarmu pulang waktu itu, aku mencari tahu tentang Soojung karena bertemu Hyerim waktu itu. Dan saat itulah aku menemukan fakta bahwa ia meninggal bunuh diri." Jongin tertunduk.

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Jongin.

"Aku mencari tahu tempat dimana ia dimakamkan dan memutuskan untuk datang." Jongin sedikit tenang karena Kyungsoo mengusap punggungnya. "Aku datang membawa tulip putih untuk maaf yang tak sempat tersampaikan langsung." Jongin kini beralih menatap hamparan biru air laut didepannya.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Kyungsoo memutuskan bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng. Kyungsoo sweet drop.

"Aku melakukan itu padanya agar ia berhenti keluar malam dan tidur dengan banyak namja." Jongin menghela nafas kesekian kalinya. "Tapi kupikir aku memang salah karena mengatakannya didepan banyak orang dan dengan kata-kata yang kurang baik. Aku memang tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberi nasihat."

"Jadi mungkinkah ia bunuh diri bukan karenamu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Belum tentu. Ia tentunya sakit hati denganku waktu itu. Tapi yah, alasannya bunuh diri memang bukan cuma karena aku, tapi juga yang lain." Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Hyerim sudah datang pada namja-namja yang pernah berhubungan dengan Soojung sebelum ia datang padaku. Dan sama, ia datang untuk balas dendam. Jadi, aku juga mendapat banyak informasi dari namja-namja lainnya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan masih menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Jongin.

"Mereka bilang jika saat itu Soojung hamil dan tak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dari bayinya. Mungkin itu juga menjadi alasan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Soojung." Jongin melanjutkan. "Juga memang setelah aku mengatai Soojung waktu itu, aku dipindahkan Appa kesekolah lainnya atas alasan Trouble Maker ku. Jadi aku tak pernah tahu lagi tentang Soojung. Aku telah dua kali berganti sekolah sebelum akhirnya datang kesekolahmu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas mendengar cerita Jongin. "Orang tuamu pasti sangat kesusahan dibuat olehmu." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga. Mereka tak pernah ada dirumah dan memang tidak suka mengurusi surat panggilan sekolah yang diberikan padaku. Jadi jika aku mulai membuat masalah disekolah baru dan akhirnya mendapat surat panggilan, maka Appa akan segera memindahkanku kesekolah yang lain." Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Oh? Jadi kau ini tipe anak orang kaya yang kurang kasih sayang, lalu melampiaskannya dengan menjadi Trouble Maker?" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Mungkin. Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya alasan." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya merasa jika membuat masalah itu sangat menyenangkan, jadi aku menyukainya. Lagipula aku juga tak punya alasan untuk tidak membuat masalah. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku salut dengan sekolahku yang sekarang. Mereka bukannya memberiku surat panggilan berat yang dapat mengeluarkanku, tapi mereka justru mengirimmu untuk mengubahku." Jongin terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkekeh dan sedikit melengkungkan senyumnya melihat tingkah Jongin. Hari ini ia mengetahui lumayan banyak tentang Jongin dan ia tahu jika ia tertarik dengan kehidupan seperti apa yang Kim Jongin jalani selama ini.

"Jadi kupikir.. aku ingin bertahan lama disekolah ini, bahkan sampai lulus." Jongin menambahkan. "Lagipula aku tidak mau pergi keluar negeri." ujar Jongin.

"Lua negeri?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne." Jongin mengangguk. "Appa bilang jika sekolah ini mengeluarkanku, maka ia akan mengirimku untuk belajar disekolah asrama diluar negeri."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau akan mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik jika diluar negeri." Kyungsoo berkomentar.

"Tidak mau." Jongin menyela cepat. "Kalau aku dikirim keluar negeri, aku akan semakin jauh dari Appa dan Umma. Peluang bertemu mereka akan semakin sedikit atau bahkan tak akan pernah lagi." nampak rona kesedihan diwajah Jongin ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia juga merasakannya. Perasaan yang seperti Jongin. Tentang orang tua yang sibuk bekerja. Jadi, ia mengerti banyak tentang perasaan anak-anak yang seperti Jongin. Ia melihat sisi lain seorang Kim Jongin hari ini.

"Sekarang, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu." Jongin menginterupsi.

Kyungsoo menatap gelagapan. Ia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bercerita pada Jongin.

"Aku melihat bekas air mata diwajahmu tadi. Apa masalahmu begitu berat?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sebelum mulai membuka suara. "Ketika akan pergi keruang Voice Class bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan, aku mendapat telpon dari pemilik panti asuhan dimana aku biasa berkunjung. Ia memberi tahuku jika salah satu anak dipanti meninggal. Namanya Seulri. Ia berusia 9 tahun dan mengidap Leukimia."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya dan kami sangat dekat sebab aku sudah mengenalnya lama." Kyungsoo menunduk, teringat Seulri. "Kemarin adalah terakhir kali aku berbicara padanya. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke panti ketika kau membatalkan jam belajar kita." Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa semua orang akan selalu sedih jika mereka kehilangan orang terkasih?" Jongin bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan merasa sedih, karena ia adalah orang yang berharga dan penting dihidupmu. Jika ia meninggal, kau tak akan pernah bisa berinteraksi dengannya lagi dan itu sangat menyedihkan." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku tak punya seseorang yang sangat berharga dan penting dihidupku. Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuaku? Maka aku akan menjawab jika kami sangat jarang berinteraksi, jadi aku tak akan begitu merasa sedih dan kehilangan jika mereka pergi. Sekarang saja, aku sudah merasakannya." Jongin terkekeh.

"Ck!" Kyungsoo berdecak. "Pikirkanlah dan cari orang-orang yang penting dan berharga dihidupmu mulai sekarang."

"Aku tidak berminat." Jongin menjawab acuh. "Tapi jika suatu saat aku memilikinya, aku tak akan pernah melepasnya pergi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban terakhir Jongin. Matahari mulai kehilangan waktunya ketika Jongin menatap senyum Kyungsoo yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang terakhir sebelum tenggelam dan muncul untuk menyinari belahan bumi yang lainnya. Waktu Seoul telah berputar dan saatnya menemui bulan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan pantai ketika mereka telah kehilangan matahari.

"Bisakah orang-orang berharga dan penting dalam hidup kita itu seperti matahari dan bulan?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo ditengah perjalanan. Motor Jongin melaju sedikit tenang kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menginterupsi pertanyaan Jongin.

"Matahari dan Bulan akan pergi pada waktunya, tapi mereka juga akan kembali pada waktunya. Bisakah? Bisakah mereka-mereka yang pergi itu kembali lagi seperti Matahari dan Bulan?" Jongin menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Jongin. "Kau tidak bisa mengubah takdir. Tapi jika kau punya kekuatan mengendalikan waktu, kau mungkin bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi time control. Aku ingin bisa teleportasi dan pergi mengunjungi banyak tempat dalam sekedipan mata." Jongin ikut tertawa.

Jongin menambah kecepatan motornya dan dapat ia rasakan pelukan diperutnya semakin mengerat. Jongin tersenyum. Ada getaran halus menyenangkan didadanya. Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Hawa dingin merasuk ketulangnya ketika motor Jongin melaju kencang membelah jalanan.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menghubungi Yifan dan menceritakan tentang Seulri dan namja itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo dirumahnya untuk pergi bersama kerumah duka. Kyungsoo juga sudah izin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Namja itu tengah duduk manis dimeja makan rumahnya untuk menikmati sarapan. Yifan akan datang kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi. Ia mendapat pesan di ponselnya dan itu dari Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka menyampaikan duka cita mereka dan berpesan agar Kyungsoo hati-hati dalam perjalanan. Chanyeol menyusul setelahnya dan mengatakan jika ia mendengar beritanya dari Baekhyun dan Luhan.

TIN TIN

Terdengar suara klaskon dari halaman rumah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya itu Yifan. Kyungsoo meneguk air putihnya dan bergegas keluar untuk memastikan jika itu benar-benar Yifan. Dan benar saja. Yifan keluar dari mobil dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Menggunakan bawahan celana jeans berwarna senada. Kemeja hitamnya dimasukkan kedalam celana. Rapi, tapi masih terkesan bergaya. Dan yang jelas, ia sangat tampan menurut Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?" tanya Yifan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Baik. Kita berangkat sekarang." Yifan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo." ucap Kyungsoo sebelum naik dan duduk dikursi penumpang sebelah Yifan.

Yifan menyusul masuk setelahnya. Mereka memasang seatbelt, dan mobil Yifan mulai melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

Yifan dan Kyungsoo sampai dirumah duka dan telah banyak yang datang disana. Kyungsoo yakin jika ia masih baik-baik saja sampai sesaat sebelum ia sampai didepan rumah duka tersebut. Tapi pertahanannya runtuh mengingat jika didepannya kini adalah jenazah milik yeoja kecil penuh keceriaan dan semangat bernama Seulri.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas yang mencoba untuk tenang kembali dan dapat ia rasakan jika kini Yifan tengah mengusap punggungnya memberi kekuatan. Dan seperti sihir, Kyungsoo bisa kuat dan tenang. Mereka melakukan penghormatan terakhir.

"Kyungsoo, Yifan." Han Ahjumma menyerukan nama dua orang itu. Mereka sedang duduk bersama, tak jauh dari rumah duka.

"Ne, ahjumma." jawab Kyungsoo dan Yifan bersamaan.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Seulri untuk kalian." ucap Han Ahjumma.

"Ne. katakanlah Ahjumma." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sebelum menghembus nafas terkhirnya, Seulri mengatakan jika ia ingin kau dan Yifan untuk-" Han Ahjumma terhenti dan kemudian menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda. "-menikah." lanjutnya.

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo dan Yifan berseru bersamaan.

Baiklah. Baiklah. Tenang. Mereka sudah pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu kemarin, dan itu langsung dari mulut Seulri sendiri. Kyungsoo dan Yifan bahkan sudah membuat janji. Tapi. Tapi. Oh! Kyungsoo hanya tidak berpikir jika itu sungguhan. Maksudnya, itu hanya ucapan sembari lalu anak kecil berumur 9 tahun. Hhu bagaimana ini?

"Seulri berpesan banyak. Ia bahkan juga mengatakan agar Myungsoo berhenti mengganggu Sungyeol dan mereka harus saling menjaga." Han Ahjumma menunduk. "Tapi yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah permintaannya agar kalian berdua menikah."

"Hmm- Ahjumma.."

"Tak apa jika kalian tak mau melakukannya. Aku mengerti jika itu sulit. Kalian sesama namja dan pastinya akan terasa aneh jika bersama." Han Ahjumma menyela ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Yifan disebelahnya. Yifan tengah memegang gelang pemberian Seulri yang ada dipergelangannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya miris. Kyungsoo sih senang-senang saja jika harus menikah dengan Yifan. Ia kan sangat menyukai namja itu. Tapi...

"Kami akan melakukannya." Deg! Itu suara milik Yifan.

"H-Hyung?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Janji adalah janji. Dan kurasa pesan terakhir seseorang sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia bukanlah sesuatu untuk dipermainkan dan diabaikan begitu saja." lanjut Yifan.

Yifan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya. Namja itu nampak shock.

"Apa kau bersedia? Kyungsoo?" Yifan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"H-Hyung. T-Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu dan juga tak meminta sekarang. Lagipula kita juga baru kenal. Biar aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, begitupun kau. Dan jika suatu saat kau berpikir jika sudah waktunya, maka kita lakukan." ujar Yifan serius.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Han Ahjumma memandang kedua namja didepannya khawatir. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak memiliki ide untuk meringankan beban kedua anak muda didepannya.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal keputusanmu, Kyungsoo." Han Ahjumma menginterupsi.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya. "A-Aku-"

Yifan dan Han Ahjumma menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap dan penasaran.

"Aku bersedia." jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Yifan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya. Tipis. Tipiiiiss sekali.

"Seulri sudah membuatku tersenyum dan memberiku kenangan terbaik. Jadi, aku hanya berpikir untuk membalasnya." ucap Yifan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

Yifan dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan suasana didalam mobil ini sungguh sangat canggung.

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang atau kita langsung kekafe? Ini hari pertamamu bekerja bukan?" Yifan bertanya canggung.

"Ah, ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau mengangguk untuk yang mana? Rumah atau Kafe?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Rumah saja. Aku harus mandi dulu dan mengambil beberapa barang." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Yifan membelok arah menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali dalam keheningan sampai terdengar getar dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Nama Chanyeol tertera disana dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangkatnya.

_'Yeob-'_

_'Jongin membuat masalah!'_

_'Mwo? Kali ini apa?'_

_'Berebutan tempat duduk dikantin dengan Minho sunbae dan berakhir dengan perkelahian. Kau cepatlah datang jika sudah selesai dengan urusanmu. Sehun dan Zitao sedang mencoba melerai mereka.'_

_'Ne. aku akan kesana.'_

PIP

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Ada ap-"

"Sekolahku, sekarang!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Yifan.

Yifan hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo untuk menyetir menuju arah sekolah Kyungsoo. SM ART High School.

.

Kyungsoo dan Yifan datang dalam sepuluh menit dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kantin diikuti Yifan. Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diperlihatkan oleh teman-temannya mengingat Kyungsoo yang memakai kemeja hitam polkadot putih dan celana jeans warna putih kesekolah.

Kyungsoo sampai dikantin dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit dan merutuki kemana perginya seonsaengnimdeul yang ada disekolah ini sampai-sampai tak tahu ada siswanya yang bertengkar. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat Sehun yang mencoba menahan Jongin dan Zitao yang mencoba menahan Minho. Kedua namja yang ditahan itu masih saling mengumpat dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi lebam.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau pikir aku takut padamu, hah?!" seru Minho.

"Apa? Kau itu hanya ketua OSIS bodoh yang sok berkuasa." balas Jongin.

"Kau yang anak baru tak tahu diri. Sekolah ini punya aturan!" Minho mengeluarkan opininya lagi.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa itu aturan. Apa dia juga sok berkuasa sepertimu?" Jongin kembali membalas.

"BERHENTIII!" suara Kyungsoo menggema diseluruh kantin dan suara-suara berisik yang tadi muncul langsung menghilang seketika. Hening.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan berdiri diantara Jongin dan Minho. Yifan disisi kantin memperhatikannya. Jadi untuk ini Kyungsoo nekat datang kesekolah? Si Jongin itu?

"Apa yang kal-"

"Lepas!" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang tadi menahannya, kemudian melenggang pergi sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Jongin yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. "Yack! Anak itu!" Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Seharusnya ia tidak berada disekolah kita. Anak pembuat masalah!" Kyungsoo mendengar Minho yang bergumam disebelahnya. Ia kemudian pergi.

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun disebelahnya yang juga memandang kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan nanar. Kemudian Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ia memang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja sejak tadi pagi. Sepertinya moodnya sedang tidak bagus hari ini." Chanyeol memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa saja yang sudah ia perbuat sebelum ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidur didalam kelas. Melawan guru. Menerobos antrian makanan. Dan yang terakhir berkelahi dengan Minho sunbae." jawab Chanyeol.

"Soo, kau harus bertindak cepat. Ubah dia sebelum semakin parah." Luhan menyarankan.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau membawa Yifan hyung kesini?" Baekhyun bertanya menggoda.

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya pelan. "Aku bahkan lupa jika kesini dengan tumpangan darinya." Kyungsoo menoleh kesana kemari untuk melihat keberadaan Yifan. Ah namja itu disana dan sedang berdiri dipojok kantin, memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Yifan. "Mianhae, hyung. Aku mengabaikanmu." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana." Yifan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Jadi, apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Yifan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Mianhae. Aku.. ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Hyung pulang saja. Hyung harus beristirahat sebelum kembali bekerja di kafe." usul Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Baiklah." Yifan mengangguk pasrah. "Sampai bertemu dikafe." salam terakhir Yifan sebelum berlalu pergi.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengitari sekolah untuk menemukan sosok Jongin yang tadi pergi entah kemana. Ia sudah mencari kebanyak tempat, sampai ia mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Kyungsoo menyerah, ia tak menemukan Jongin dimanapun (Meski masih banyak tempat yang Kyungsoo lewatkan). Tapi Kyungsoo berpikir kalau mungkin saja Jongin telah memasuki kelas. Kyungsoo baru memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sekolah sebelum ia kembali merasakan getar di ponselnya. Pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

**From : Chanyeol Park**

**Jongin tak ada dikelas. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?**

Kyungsoo melotot membaca isi pesan dari Chanyeol. Ia yang semula akan meninggalkan sekolah, kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Jongin. Langkah Kyungsoo kali ini menuju ruang latihan Dance. Namja itu sudah menjadi anggota, bukan?

CKLEK

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang Dance dengan terburu-buru dan ia menemukan Jongin disana. Tengah meliukkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Keringat mengucur deras dari pori-porinya. Dapat dipastikan jika Jongin terus menari sedari tadi. Kyungsoo menonton pertunjukkan Jongin didepannya dengan beberapa kali decakan kagum. Tarian Jongin memang indah. Ia memang memiliki bakat. Tepat ketika musik berhenti, Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan berdiri didepan namja itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Apa? Mengapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau membolos?" Jongin bertanya ketus.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak membolos, aku izin." ralat Kyungsoo.

"Lalu mengapa sekarang kau berada disini?" Jongin membaringkan tubuh lelah penuh keringatnya ditengah-tengah lantai ruang latihan Dance.

"Apalagi? Aku mendengarmu membuat masalah lagi hari ini." jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk disamping Jongin. Ia meraba lebam di pipi kiri dan sudut bibir Jongin. "Kau perlu diobati." ujarnya.

"Tak perlu." Jongin menutup matanya menggunakan sebelah lengan. "Pulanglah." ujar Jongin.

"Apa kau baru saja mengusirku?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Begitulah." Jongin menjawab acuh.

Mereka diam. Kyungsoo tak beranjak dari tempatnya begitupun Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi bersama si pelayan kafe itu?" Jongin kembali membuka percakapan.

"Aku dan Yifan hyung mengenal Seulri." jawab Kyungsoo. Kini ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Jongin. Jongin kaget dan menarik lengannya yang tadi menutupi mata.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Suatu hari aku mengajaknya pergi bersama untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan." jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika hubungan kalian sudah sedekat itu." komentar Jongin.

"Tidak juga. Aku masih dalam proses berusaha. Tapi kurasa jalanku sudah terang." Kyungsoo terkekeh mengingat tadi ia baru saja menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Yifan. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku berhasil mendapatkannya dan kami hidup bahagia selamanya." ujar Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Percaya diri sekali." Jongin mendengus. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Tunggu saja!" Jongin menyeringai.

"Yack!"

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
